Justice League: Origins Reborn
by Jand999
Summary: This is an all new story of the DC Universe. Every hero's origins are tweaked, but remain largely the same. It is my version of a reboot of the DC universe. This story may lead to me writing stories for the individual heroes as well. Please read The Adventures of Superman, the first individual hero story!
1. The Kryptonian

_"Dream save us. Dreams lift us up and transform us. And on my soul, I swear until my dream of a world where dignity, honor, justice becomes the reality we all share, I'll never stop fighting. Ever. -Superman_

* * *

 _The world needs heroes. They lift us up from the depths of evil and pull us to a higher plane of morality. They are role models, they are lights in the darkness. We dress like them, we worship them. And when we need them most, they will be there._

* * *

 **The Kryptonian**

"Dad?" A young boy looked out his window at the seemingly never-ending cornfields.

"What is it Clark?" Johnathan Kent looked down at his adopted alien were in his old beat up red truck.

"Why am I so different from everyone else?" Clark asked curiously.

John smiled at his son. "You're a very special boy Clark." John still couldn't believe such an innocent, cute, little boy could hold such a destructive power.

"Is that why I can't go to school with the normal kids?" Clark asked. He was frowning. John couldn't let him play with the other kids, for fear that Clark would accidentally hurt someone. It killed John to not let Clark interact with the other kids.

"You are normal Clark. You're just a little different." John hugged his son close to him. "Someday Clark, you'll have more friends than you can ever imagine."

Clark shrugged. "I have you and Ma. I don't need any friends."

John smiled sadly. "Thank you Clark." He felt his eyes tear up, but he quickly suppressed it. It wouldn't help Clark any to see him cry.

* * *

"I love you Clark." Martha Kent kissed her son on the cheek. She wiped tears from her eyes.

"I love you too Ma." Clark hugged her softly. Clark had gained much better control over his strength. "I'll come visit you every weekend." Clark was excited to finally leave his home in Kansas and meet people the same age. He loved his parents and would miss them dearly, but it was time for him to become an adult.

"You better." She sniffed and stepped back so John could say his goodbyes.

"I love you son." He shook Clark's hand and then pulled him into a hug. "Remember Clark, you're a greater man than any of us could hope to be." That was something John had told Clark for years. Clark always responded the same way, that John was underestimating the strength of mankind.

"I think you overestimate me, Dad." Clark said. "Or maybe your just underestimating yourselves."

John nodded. "Maybe your right." He hugged him again. "Always do what's right Clark." He had no doubt his son would stand for what was right.

"You know I will." Clark said. He got in his old truck and drove down the road. Headed for the next chapter in his life, Metropolis University.

* * *

"Mr. Allen!" An old man, wearing a suit that was as old as him, yelled from the front of a classroom.

The blonde hair boy grinned at his professor. "Yeah, teach?" He asked. A blonde girl next to him giggled.

"Would care to teach the class about General Relativity and Quantum Mechanics?" The professor asked in a mock nice voice.

"Sure thing." Barry hoped out his seat and walked to the front of the room. "Okay so let's start with General Relativity. This theory perfectly explains gravity. It was devopled by Albert Einstein blah blah blah. It's how we learned about Spacetime."

"Quantum Mechanics explains the other three forces in the universe. Electromagnetism, weak nuclear, and strong nuclear forces. It isn't has clean had general relativity as it doesn't tell you exactly where or what something will do it just gives you the chances of each outcome."

"Now they both have problems however, General Relativity's equations don't work when you get down to the molecular level. Quantum Mechanics doesn't work when trying to explain massive objects. Now if we could use both theories at the same time, we would have explanations for all the forces. But the theories just simply aren't compatible. Now there are a couple of theories that try to explain this like String-" Barry was getting on a role when his professor cut him off.

"Alright, Mr. Allen you win this battle. Please if you would sit back down." The professor conceded. Barry grinned and headed back toward the blonde girl. "Mr. Allen would also go sit by Mr. Kent instead?" Barry begrudgingly sat next to Clark. The professor when back to his lesson.

"Not a bad lesson, but String theory is your choice for a theory of everything?" Clark asked drawing a surprised look from Barry. Clark rarely spoke in class leading most people to think he was dumb.

"It explains everything." Barry said simply.

"Only if you ignore the problems it brings with it." Clark pointed out. "Even the simplest version of it, requires 11 dimensions and if you believe in string theory you also have to believe in multiverse theory."

Barry was in shock. The small town farm boy from Kansas had knowledge of the intricate working of Theoretical Physics. "Alright farm boy, I underestimated you. How about since we both already know all about this, we go get some burgers? I'm starving."

Clark shrugged. "Sure why not?"

* * *

"So where you from in Kansas?" Barry asked. He had a burger and fries sitting in front of him.

"Smallville, Kansas." Clark said. "My parents live on a farm."

"Smallville? You have to be kidding." Clark shook his head. "Alright well I'm from Central City. Metropolis U has the best forensic program in the country, that's why I came here."

"Journalism." Clark said point at himself.

"Alright man I gotta ask, and I've been wondering this since I met you, why are you not just pulling girls? Your easily the best looking guy here." Barry said. "No homo." He quickly added.

"I'm just trying to focus on my education Barry." Clark laughed.

"Look I would have believed that 2 hours ago, but now I know your smarter than me." Barry said. "You aren't trying to compensate for something with those muscles are you?"

Clark gave a deep laugh. "No Barry, I'm just not interested in women right now." Something drew Clark's attention away from the conversation. Ironically, it was a women, but not the reasons Barry would have looked at her. The woman was a beautiful blonde with stunning green eyes, but Clark didn't notice this. He noticed the three men harassing her and not so subtly trying to feel her up.

"Yeah whatever you say farm boy..." Barry followed Clark's gaze. He suddenly glared at the men. "How about we go take care of that?" Both men agreed on that. It was clear neither man would stand for injustice. Barry and Clark walked over to the girl and the two jerks.

Barry draped his arm over the girls shoulders. "Hey babe. I got you this shake." The girl quickly realized what was going on and took the shake. She leaned her head against Barry. "Are these guys bothering you?"

The two guys were pissed. "Look man we know she's not with you so why don't you beat it?" The bigger one stepped toward Barry. He looked ready to fight. That was until Clark stepped forward as well. Clark was an imposing figure. The two men quickly backed off and left the restaurant in a fit.

The girl smiled at Barry and Clark (though mostly at Barry). "Thank you." She said to Barry. "Both of you." She added as an afterthought.

Barry grinned. "No problem. I'm Barry Allen, that's Clark Kent."

The girl nodded. "I'm Iris West."

* * *

"Where's your girlfriend at Barry?" Clark asked. They were standing off to one side of a huge ball room. Both were donned in graduation gowns.

"With her parents I think." Barry shrugged. Barry's parents were there because his mother was dead, and his father had been charged with her murder. Although Barry swore that his father didn't do it, and it was a 'yellow blur'.

"Ma and Pa had to leave early. The farm can only be left alone for so many days." Clark said. He didn't mind them leaving early. College wasn't a big deal for an alien with nearly limitless strength, speed, fire beams, freeze breathe, and an eidetic memory.

Barry snickered. "Ma and Pa." He was unconsciously tapping his foot at super speed. Ever since he had gained his powers in a freak accident, he could never stand still. Barry had kept his speed a secret from Clark, but it had been impossible to hide from Iris. It was too obvious during sex.

"Hilarious Barry." Clark rolled his eyes but smiled. "Make fun of how the Kansas boy talks."

Barry suddenly scoffed. "Look at that tool." He nodded toward a man in a tailored suit. The man looked about the same age as them. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He strolled around the room confidently, a smile on his face. Clark could see the smile was a façade. The man had a very slight limp and he winced ever so subtly when he shook someone's hand. Clark used his x-ray vision and saw his upper body was covered in nasty bruises and his shoulder was wrapped in gauze. "And the girl with him." He said in disgust. The woman was a well-known model. She was wearing a low-cut black dress and had radiant blonde hair.

Clark chuckled. "You would have droold over her not to long ago." He remarked.

"Yeah well now I have a girlfriend." Barry said. "And I wouldn't drool over anyone hanging off Bruce Wayne's arm. Smug prick. Never does anything for anyone other than himself. I mean look at how fucked Gotham was until Batman showed up." Barry took a deep breath. "Sorry, but you know how I feel about stuff like that."

Clark nodded. They both didn't like when people in power didn't use their power to help those less fortunate. Clark wasn't sure Bruce was one of those people though. Billionaires don't get bruises like that under normal conditions. Vigilantes however...

Batman had appeared during Clark's second year at Metro U. Crime rates in Gotham dropped from the highest in the country to among the lowest. Batman had been the catalyst for a wave of 'superheroes', as they were being called. Soon The Flash (Jay Garrick), and Green Lantern (An alien), joined the ranks of Superheros. The heroes were far from perfect. Batman was known to put people in the hospital, he never killed them, but it didn't sit well with the GPD. The Flash was old. Like way past his prime old. He would often get put out of commission for weeks at a time. Green Lantern wasn't human and rarely dealt with small, everyday crimes. The thought had of course crossed Clark's mind to become a hero himself, but he wasn't confident in his ability to hold back when facing a murder or rapist.

It didn't take long for Clark in find out Batman's true identity. A quick use of X-Ray vision and Google led to one name. Bruce Wayne. Clark had done nothing with the information. It was just nice to know. "Hey Barry, you want to get out of here? There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Barry shrugged. "Sure why not?" He grabbed a crab cake from one of the waiters. They walked out into the chilly night air. The moon and stars shone bright even in the heart of metropolis. "So what'd you want to talk about?" Barry asked. The two started walking aimlessly.

"Well it's a long story..." Clark started then he got an idea. "Hey you want to race, one last time?" Clark asked with a grin. The two had made a habit of racing weekly. Clark always won because of his powers. This time however, Barry had powers too.

Barry grinned back at him. "Hell yeah! I'm going to beat you this time!" They walked to the track. They lined up. "How many laps?"

Clark smirked. "12. Three miles shouldn't be too hard." He knew about Barry's speed. He had for a while. 12 laps would be easy for both of them.

Barry was confused for a second, but didn't say anything. Most of the time they ran 1 lap maybe 2. But, 12? Clark was up to something. Barry was confident he would win with his new speed. Clark was about to get a taste of his own medicine. "On the count of three. One."

Clark grinned. "Two."

Barry shot off faster than he thought Clark could run. "THREE!" Barry thought wrong.

Clark caught up easily with a burst of speed. Barry sped up and Clark stuck right with him. Barry failed to notice how fast either of them were running. Clark grinned at Barry. Both of them were running north of 200 MPH. "Come on Barry! I thought you got faster!" He shouted and took the lead. Barry forgot about keeping his speed a secret (though he hadn't been a doing a good job of it anyway), and blasted off at full speed. Clark went exactly the same sped. The simultaneously shattered the sound barrier, causing Barry to stop dead in his tracks. "What the hell Clark?"

"Come on. We have a lot to talk about." Clark laughed at the shocked Barry. Clark and Barry sat at a nearby table for two hours, Clark explained everything about who he was and where he came from.

"So you're an alien? With super strength and your as fast as me?" Barry asked.

"Among other powers, yes." Clark nodded.

"Trippy." Barry couldn't believe his best friend had hidden his powers from him for that long. "So I'm guessing you've know about me for a while then?"

Clark nodded again. "Yes I have. It doesn't change anything between us."

Barry nodded too. "Agreed." He was quiet for a second. "Have you ever considered becoming a superhero? Like Batman, The Flash, and Green Lantern?"

Clark sighed. "Yes I have. I'm still... considering it." He said.

"Me too." Barry said quietly. "Well, as fun as that was, I think I need to get back to Iris. I'll see you again before I leave for Central?"

Clark nodded. "I'll see you soon." Barry flashed him a grin and sprinted away.

* * *

2 years later...

Clark had become a hero the year after he graduated. He wasn't planning on it, it just sort of happened. One day on his way home from work, he found an old women being robbed. Saving her was simple enough. A simple street thug was no match for his Krytonian might.

The truth was Clark had felt bored, and unfulfilled since he finished college. He felt he had been wasting this gift that he had been given. The old woman was the first of many he would save through out the next year. He created a costume, and The Daily Planet had given him a name. Superman, joined the world of superheroes.

The City of Tomorrow, had a new guardian, The Man of Tomorrow, The Man of Steel, Superman, the ultimate hero. Criminals around the city were terrified and crime dropped to the lowest in the country. Everything about Superman's first year as a hero went perfectly.

But today, was not going perfectly.

The city mayor decided to have a celebration and give Superman a key to the city. The ceremony had gone perfectly until Zod had shown up and vaporized the Mayor into a pile of ash. He began yelling for Superman to appear or he would kill every last person in Metropolis. Superman didn't disappoint.

Superman landed with a crash in front of Zod. "Who are you? And what are you doing threatening this city?"

"My name is Zod, but peasants like you, can call me General Zod!" Zod was as tall as Superman at 6 feet 8 inches. He had black hair and a muscular build, but he looked 20 years older than Superman. "I am like you. I am a Kryptonian, like you." The crowd had cleared away from the two titans. "But I am much stronger."

"Why are you here? How did you survive the destruction of Krypton?" Superman asked. He was tense, ready to attack if Zod threatened anymore civilians.

Zod smirked."I was locked in the Phantom Zone for my crimes. I finally escaped." He said. "My ship detected Kryptonian technology on this mud ball. I thought maybe a few Kryptonian had escaped the destruction of our world and taken over this one. Imagine my surprise when I found a Kryptonian, protecting these people, living among them, pretending to be equal to these weaklings! You are a disgrace to our entire race!" Zod yelled. "And I finally decided I couldn't take it any longer. So I have come to kill you and then take over this world for myself!"

Superman glared at Zod. "I won't let that happen." The two clashed midair causing a shock wave that destroyed all glass nearby. Zod fired his laser beams at innocent bystanders, but Superman was in front of the beams before they could hurt the family. "You won't hurt any one Zod!"

"I disagree. You will be hurt the most, _Superman_!" Zod spat. He punched Clark in the face and stomped him into the ground. "You are weak boy! You know nothing about being a kryptonian!"

Superman struggled under Zod's boot. "I know plenty Zod!" He stopped struggling and stared up defiantly at him. "I know I am from Krypton, but more importantly, I am the Guardian of Earth, and I will protect the earth and its people until the day I draw my last breath. Today, is not that day."

Superman grabbed Zod's leg and slammed him into the ground. He punched Zod a dozen times before Zod knew what was happening. "I don't have to hold back with you, Zod." He picked Zod up by his armor. "At least...not as much." He punched Zod in the face sending his flying into the air. He kept punching Zod until they were in space. He grabbed Zod and flew them away from Earth. Away from the solar system, and all the way to the edge of the Milky Way.

"This is your only warning Zod." Superman threatened. "If you return to earth, or if I hear that you have caused harm **anywhere** in the universe, I will find you, and I will return you to the Phantom Zone, myself." With those final words he punched Zod one last time in the jaw and sent the villain flying away at the speed of light.

* * *

 _Superman. A being with the body of a god, and the heart of a man. A man with the ability to destroy anything, protects everything. A human and a kryptonian. He is the ultimate juxtaposition. A man has never been so loved and feared, but that is just another thing, The Man of Steel, proves is possible._

* * *

 _It is a remarkable dichotomy. In many ways, Clark is the most human of us all. Then... he shoots fire from the skies, and it is difficult to not think of him as a god. And how fortunate we all are, that is does not occur to him. -Batman_


	2. The Man

_"They understand, everybody understands, for awhile. Then they want the angry little kid to do something he knows he can't do, move on. So after awhile they stop understanding." -Batman  
_

* * *

 _One moment, one action, can change everything. It can change one life, or millions. An initially bad action can cause good effects, and vice versa. Selfishly taking one life, could lead to millions being saved unselfishly. That is the unpredictable nature of the universe. Chaos reigns supreme, but with that much chaos, doesn't it start to look a little like fate?_

* * *

You know the story of Bruce Wayne, the Batman. Everyone does. A little boy goes to the movies with his parents. They have a wonderful time. On the way out, they are mugged, by some no name, no faced, thug. In the grand scheme of things, this piece of human garbage is completely unimportant until he killed Thomas and Martha Wayne. He then created the Batman.

* * *

 **The Man  
**

"Why did he kill them Alfred?" Bruce asked quietly one day at dinner. He didn't tear up or even look sad. He had already done enough of that.

"I do not know, Master Wayne." Alfred answered. "It can be hard to understand a man like that."

"I try to understand him. I think that if somehow I can understand him even a little bit, it will lessen the pain or at least the burning anger." Bruce said staring into his plate. He would never tell this to anyone other than Alfred. "But it doesn't. The man was poor, and he reverted to murdering two innocent people in front of their little boy. He took the easiest, most violent option. Is that what it comes down to, Alfred? Laziness?"

"I do not think so Bruce." Alfred dropped the 'master' temporarily. "He was a psychopath. They take the easiest path, not caring who they hurt. They feel no empathy."

Bruce was silent for a few minutes. "I don't want to kill him." Bruce said strangely. "Or I wouldn't." Bruce clarified.

"You wouldn't?" Alfred asked surprised. Bruce seemed so damaged and angry. It would only be natural for him to want to kill the man who killed his parents.

"No I wouldn't." Bruce said. "It seems natural I would want to, but that's the point. It would be natural. Human beings aren't perfect, far from it. We are chaotic, destructive by nature. At least from what I've seen personally. But if I could resist the urge to kill the man who has taken everything from me, then that shows me, that it is possible for us to rise above this evil and chaos. To reach something better. I hold on to that hope everyday, and I will hold on to it as long as I can resist the hate and anger inside me. Because I've learned the only thing you need to keep going, is hope."

* * *

Bruce didn't let his haunting past hold him back. In 10 short years Bruce mastered computer, chemical, and a dozen other sciences. He trained his body to the peak of human perfection. He multiplied his family fortune tenfold. He was one of the smartest, fittest, richest men on earth. And we wasn't happy. Watching the world around him, specifically Gotham, and doing nothing about it, killed him inside. That's where the mission came in.

The idea of the 'mission' entered Bruce's head once he became an adult. He couldn't stand watching the city around him crumble. So he donated billions upon billions of dollars to the city and its charities. Somehow his completely selfish actions, got twisted by the media into a business move of some kind. Not only that, but most of the money just ended up in the hands of dirty politicians and corrupt business men. This angered Bruce to no end. So his first attempt at a mission had failed.

His second attempt was such a crazy idea, it seemed doomed to fail. It didn't.

"Master Wayne...are you sure about this?" Alfred asked. He looked at the Batsuit. (Grey and black one.)

"Yes Alfred. This is the best way to help Gotham." A twenty year old Bruce answered. He was making his finishing tweaks to the suit and the Batmobile.

"Master Wayne, how can one man save a city?" Alfred asked. He was worried about Bruce. Bruce was his son.

"One man can change everything Alfred." Bruce said before he put on the suit. Batman nodded at Alfred before speeding away in the Batmobile.

"Be safe, Bruce. My son." Alfred sighed and got to cleaning the mess Bruce had left.

* * *

"Master Wayne, I must insist you stop this foolish crusade." Alfred said defiantly to an injured Bruce. "You have come back half dead the last 2 weeks."

"Word is spreading Alfred. They are starting to fear me." Bruce said as he gave himself stitches. "It will get easier Alfred, soon the criminals will fear me, and they will think twice before committing any crime. They will be forced to wonder if I am lurking in every corner, and if that prevents even one crime, it will have been worth it."

"Master Wayne, you will die in the process. I don't want to lose!" Alfred suddenly yelled.

"This isn't about me, Alfred. Or you." Bruce staggered to his feet. He pointed at a picture of his parents. "This is about them, and everything they stood for. They wouldn't forgive me if they saw what this city has become. So I will never stop, until this city has become what they wished for."

"Would they forgive you for what you have become? Are you what they wished for?" Alfred asked.

"I told you, Alfred..." He turned away from Alfred. "I don't matter."

* * *

"Who are you?" Batman asked the detective pointing a gun at him.

"Detective Jim Gordon. Put your hands up!" Gordon ordered. Batman didn't do as he ordered.

"I want to get Falcone just like you." Batman said. "The only difference is, I'll actually catch him." Batman glared. "I also won't let him go by destroying evidence."

"Are you accusing me of destroying evidence?" Gordon asked angry.

"You wouldn't be the first to do so, and you won't be the last." Batman said.

"I'm not a dirty cop. I've been trying to expose them." Gordon said. He didn't move his gun at all.

Batman thought for a second. "Good. Then I can help you." He suddenly took Gordon's gun from him in a rush of movement. "Let's talk without this." He handed the gun back and Gordon put it away. "Tell me what you know about the corrupt GPD."

Gordon nodded. "It runs deep. Half the cops are on Falcone's pay roll, including the commissioner. The cops that aren't on his payroll, are too afraid to do anything about it. The mayor, city council members, all of them working for Falcone. He basically runs this town."

"Not for much longer. I'm going to find evidence that Falcone controls all of them, and then bring him down." Batman promised.

"How, your just one man?" Gordon asked.

"One man can change everything. You know that, you were trying it." He walked to the window. "And I'm not just one man anymore. We're two." He dived out the window into the night.

"Maybe." Gordon chuckled. "Listening to a nutjob. Nice going Jim."

* * *

"So I'm guessing your the Batman?" A young man didn't lift his head up from the paper he was reading. "Why come to the Assistant DA's office? What could I do for someone who is above the law?"

Batman was standing on the far side of the room. "I've learned everything about you and your colleges. Your the only clean man here."

Harvey nodded. "I'm well aware of my dirty coworkers. So if you know that, you also know I've been quietly trying to expose them." Harvey Dent put his paper down. "I noticed they're getting nervous. Someone broke in and stole some very sensitive files." He gave Batman a pointed look. "They aren't happy, Batman."

"They don't scare me." Batman said. "I'm going to bring them down soon, Dent. I've sent the files I stole to your apartment. Soon the people ruining this city will be brought to Justice."

"It doesn't matter if Falcone is still at large." Harvey pointed out.

"I have that covered as well. Falcone will be behind bars by the end of week." Batman promised and he was gone before Dent could say anything else.

* * *

"He killed them Alfred!" Bruce slammed his fist down on table cracking it. "Falcone put out the hit on my parents. Just so they couldn't stop him."

"What are you going to do Bruce?" Alfred asked calmly.

Bruce sighed. "I'll do what I said I always would, take him to justice." Bruce put on his Batsuit. "Alfred, thank you." Batman said before leaving in the Batmobile.

The Batmobile drove to a warehouse where he knew a weapons deal was going down. Falcone was going to be there. He used his grappling hook to get onto the room and looked down upon the thugs in the room. There were 7 thugs plus Falcone. All were armed and ready to kill. Batman quickly assessed situation. He smashed the skylight and jumped onto one of the thugs knocking him out. "It's the Batman!"

Falcone grabbed an AR-15. "Shoot dumbasses!"

Batman knocked two grunts out by bashing their head together before they could fire. He dove behind a stack of boxes, narrowly avoiding bullets. He disappeared into the dark again. "Find him!" Falcone ordered.

Falcone let the remaining 4 grunts search the room. He sprinted toward the door to escape the Batman. It didn't work. A cord wrapped around his ankles and he smacked against the ground. He struggled until he was on his back, just in time to see Batman walking toward him, all of his grunts unconscious.

Batman picked Falcone up. "You won't hurt anyone anymore." He glared into Falcone's eyes. "I am bringing down your entire empire. Your regin of terror is over." He headbutted Falcone knocking him out. He dropped Falcone roughly. Batman heard sirens in the distance and he left out the broken skylight and went to a nearby rooftop.

He watched as Gordon and his fellow clean cops pulled Falcone and his thugs out. Gordon looked around for Batman. He waved toward the sky. "Jim what are you doing?" A fellow cop asked.

"Just saying hi to our friend." Gordon smiled and threw Falcone into a squad car.

* * *

"Good work, Batman." The newly appointed Commissioner Gordon said. "Brought down Falcone and his mob. Along with every corrupt official in Gotham."

Batman showed no emotion. "Our work is far from over Gordon."

"Your right, but we've made major steps towards a new, better Gotham." Gordon assured him. "How'd you like the light?" He nodded toward the Batsignal.

"It's very basic, but it'll work for now." Batman said. "Is this your way of telling me the Gotham PD is willing to work side by side with the Batman?"

Jim shrugged. "You could say that." He pulled something out of his pocket. "We got this in the mail earlier today." He handed it to Batman. It was a playing card.

Batman turned it over. "The Joker." He said simply. "What do you know about where this card came from?"

"Not much. It came with this note." Gordon handed his a note. The note had splotches of blood on it and the writing was unsteady and crooked.

The note read:

 _Dear, Jim and the Bat_

 _Party for the ages! Tomorrow at The Joker's Funhouse! (RSVP required)  
_

 _Watch as The Joker gives Gotham's citizens what they deserve, a GREAT. BIG. SMILE!_

 _Bring Food and Drink!_

 _From Your Friendly Neighborhood Murder,_

 _The Joker_

"The Joker? Is this serious?" Batman asked.

Gordon nodded. "We have reason to believe he is in connection with over a dozen deaths. Maybe more."

"Why didn't we know about him until now?" Batman asked.

"The murders looked completely unconnected until he sent us pictures of the bodies. He would have kept killing and we would have had no idea. You caused him to reveal himself." Gordon explained. "He has something of a... fascination with you it seems."

"I'll get him Gordon." Batman promised. He dove off the roof into the alley below.

* * *

"Welcome Batman! To my house of fun!" The Joker danced around on a stage. Batman was standing at the fun house entrance watching a television with The Joker on it. The camera shifted to a man with a bag on his head. The man was shaking. Joker viciously ripped the bag off his head. The man crying profusely. "No, no, no! That will not do!" The Joker pointed a gun the man. "This show is about smiling!"

Batman burst into the funhouse, but found he was in a mirror maze. TVs lined the maze, making sure Batman would see what was about to happen.

"Smile! It's good for you!" Joker smacked him in the eye with the gun. "Now! Or I'll blow a smile in the back of your head!" The man tried to stop crying and smile, but failed miserably. "Oh well." The Joker shrugged and blew the old man's head clean off. "NEXT!" The Joker yelled.

"NO!" Batman yelled at one of the TVs. He smashed one of the mirrors. "Dammit." He hurried up through the maze.

"Now, let's see who is next." The Joker removed another bag revealing the face of a middle-aged women. She, like the man before her, was crying. "Does nobody smile anymore? I'll fix this city, one smileless person at at time." The Joker shoved his mouth knife into the women's mouth. "Your far too pretty for me to kill, you'd look so much hotter, with just a little smile." He started slicing her cheeks, giving her a false smile. "See aren't you happier? Aren't you happy!" He screamed and slapped her across the face.

Batman dodged a booby trap where spikes dropped from the ceiling. He ran onward, but a mine exploded beneath his feet sending his flying through the glass. Batman picked himself up and ignored the pieces of glass embedded in his skin.

"No...I suppose your not! Selfish girl!" The Joker walked toward another bagged person. He tore the bag off revealing a young man. "I'm going to kill you, unless you do something for me." The Joker walked behind the man and pressed his knife against the man's neck. He placed a gun in the man's hand. "Shoot her, and I'll let you live." He grinned at the camera.

The man shakily raised his hand. He fired a single shot into the women's stomach. He dropped the gun and sobbed into his hand. "She's not dead..." Joker sang in a happy voice. He picked the gun up and shoved it back into the man's hands. He pushed the man to his feet and walked him over to the women, keeping his knife on the man's throat the whole time. Joker kept pushing the man until he was face to face with the screaming, crying, and mangled face of the women. "Finish her off!" Joker screamed in the man's ear.

The man shook his head. "N-n-no." He whispered.

Joker plunged his knife into the man's leg. "Kill her!"

The man cried out in pain and shot the women in the forehead, killing her instantly. Joker ripped his knife out and dropped the man. Blood from the woman covered Joker and the man. He laughed his classic insane laugh. "Look at that, Batman! I threaten him with something small like death, and he's willing to kill!" Joker laughed again. "Isn't that funny!" He asked the man. "ISN'T IT!" Joker screamed and waved his knife at the man.

The man was curled up in a ball crying. "No, it wasn't."

"Pathetic." Joker kicked the man and spit on him. He stabbed the man a dozen times rapidly. Batman could see the light at the end of the maze, and was 30 seconds from the exit. "Now for our last guest..." The Joker walked over to the last person. It was a little boy, he had no bag on his head. He had been watching the whole time. The boy was sobbing and had his eyes closed. "Open your eyes. OPEN YOUR EYES!" He screamed in anger. "Guess I'll just have to cut them out..." His inched knife toward the boy's eyes. Batman leaped toward the Joker and tackled the clown prince of crime. The struggle was short. Batman grabbed the Joker's knife and lifted Joker into the air by his suit. "Kill me, Batman. Avenge them! Prove that humans are nothing but hate and chaos! Society just masks our inner demons. Deep down, everybody is like me. I just have the courage to let it out!"

"Your wrong." Batman said simply and then knocked the man out. He dropped the criminal and wrapped the crying young boy in a hug.

* * *

"He isn't a man Alfred." Bruce said a week later.

"He is just a human Bruce." Alfred assured him.

"Look into his eyes, Alfred, and tell me he is just a man." Bruce said suddenly angry. "Because I have. The human eyes has 6 movements that show emotion. Happiness, laughter, affection, the pupil opens. Fear, anger, hatred, the pupil closes." Bruce explained. "His pupils are always closed, tiny black dots that see through the darkness and into your soul. The eyes of a man who everything and everyone."

"But your right Alfred, he is human." He paused of a second. "But he isn't a man."

* * *

 _Batman represents the best we can be. He has no powers. He is, in many ways, the greatest hero. He does more than anyone, with less than everyone. He never kills. He spares even the worst of humanity. He shows us that by standing above the evil we see, we can inspire others to join us, above the evil, and if need be, we can drag them out of it.  
_

* * *

 _A hero can be anyone, even a man doing something as simple and reassuring as putting a coat on a young boy's shoulders to let him know that the world hadn't ended. -Batman (Christopher Nolan)  
_


	3. The Speedster

_"Life doesn't give us purpose, we give life purpose." -Flash_

* * *

 _If you had the power to change anything, how much would you change? You have no knowledge of the consequences, but the one thing you change, will stick. Save a loved one? They stay alive, but anything else could change. Not just your own life, but the entire world could change. It's called the butterfly effect. A small change multiplies into having a momentous effect. Save your mother from dying, the attack on the White House succeeds during 9/11, causes World War 3. You saved her but killed billions. So I ask again, if you had the power to change anything, how much would you change?_

* * *

 **The Speedster**

A blonde little boy bounded into his house. "Mom! I'm home!" He looked around his empty living room. "Mom? Dad?" Barry looked around the room. He skipped up the steps. "Mom?" He heard screaming from his room.

"BARRY RUN!" His mom screamed. Barry ignored her and ran in to his room. His mom was laying on the floor crying while a yellow blur was surrounding her. "NO BARRY RUN!" She screamed again. The yellow blur stopped suddenly. It was a man in a yellow suit. He was grinning at Barry.

"This is going to be fun." The man in yellow laughed and took a step toward Barry. Barry closed his eyes. He felt someone snatch him up and a rush of air around him.

"Barry, your safe now." Barry heard a different man's voice. He opened his eyes to see a man wearing a red and yellow suit, with a lighting bolt. He put Barry down on the sidewalk. They were a couple blocks from Barry's house.

"Flash?" Barry asked confused. This didn't look like the Flash, Barry was used too. He didn't wear the metal helmet or jeans. He also looked younger.

Flash smiled sadly. "Yeah something like that." He hugged the young boy. "I have to go Barry. Be strong for me okay, Champ?"

Barry nodded and wiped away his tears. "Yes sir, Mister Flash."

Flash smiled and gave him a salute. He then sprinted away and back into his childhood home. "Reverse!" Flash yelled at the yellow figure.

Reverse grinned at Barry, at his feet was Barry's dead mother. "She was so pretty Barry. Too bad you couldn't save her, or was it that you wouldn't save her?"

"We both know the effects of changing something Reverse. There's no telling what you've changed in the future." Flash clenched his fist.

"You will never get the chance to find out Barry." He grinned.

"We'll see about that." Barry growled out and attacked Reverse. The two raced around the house landing hits on each other. Barry swung his fist at Reverse but his hand passed harmlessly through him. "What the hell?" They both stopped in their tracks.

"When I said you'd never get to see what you've changed, I meant it. I'll never get to see it either." Reverse laughed in his face. "Time is correcting itself. Soon we will cease to exist, because the timeline we are from no longer exist."

"So what, you planned this? Why would you do this? Do you think if you kill my mother, instead of my father doing it, it will stop the Flash from being created?" Flash yelled.

"No. I came back to kill you, so then the Reverse of the new timeline wouldn't have to deal with you. You beat me to it, so I got mad and killed her." Reverse sighed as he faded further out of existence. He was fading faster than Barry was. "It was a miscalculation. If I hadn't killed her and instead killed your father, maybe then the Flash wouldn't have been created."

Barry shook his head in disgust. "I don't believe in fate Reverse. But no matter what you do, where you go, or when you go, I can guarantee I will be there to stop you." Barry promised.

Reverse smirked. "We'll see Barry. We'll see." He faded from existence forever. Barry sighed. He knelled down and held his dead mother's hand.

"I'm sorry Mom." Barry whispered and kissed her cheek. He wiped a tear from his eye. He sighed when he heard someone run into the room.

"What the...what did you do to this women?" Jay Garrick the First Flash asked. He noticed the red suit and lightning bolt. "Why does your suit look like mine?"

Barry stood up. "I am the Flash from an alternate future. I came back to... do something." Barry had to be vague with Jay, at risk of screwing up this timeline even more. He smiled sadly. "It's nice to see you again Jay. I know you don't know me, but I know you."

Jay stared at him blankly. "Yeah okay psycho." He scoffed. He ran forward and tried to grab Barry. Barry was on the other side of the room before Jay knew what happened. "What?" Jay turned around and saw Barry relaxing against the wall.

"A villain from my timeline came back to this time, to kill the young boy that lives here. I got him out but while I was gone, the villain killed her." Barry explained. "I can't go further in depth, I'm sorry, but there are some things you must do. The women's husband is going to take the fall for this, so you need to adopt the boy yourself. He is three blocks north waiting on the sidewalk for me to return. I'm not going to be able to, so you have to."

"Why can't you?" Jay asked out of curiosity.

"I don't belong here." Barry said simply. He was dangerously close to fading away completely. "Time is correcting itself. Which means soon I won't exist anymore. It was nice to see you again Jay." Flash disappeared finally.

Jay shook his head in disbelief. "What the hell? Focus Jay, I have to go get that kid." Jay ran down the street and found Barry. "Are you okay?" Jay asked as he knelled down and looked the boy over.

Barry grinned. "Flash! You look like you again. Why were you wearing that weird suit?" The young boy asked.

Jay smiled sadly. "I was trying something new kid. I decided to stick with this." He hugged Barry. "What's your name, Slugger?"

"No it's Barry. Barry Allen." Barry smiled. "Why didn't you bring my mom?"

"Barry..." Jay pushed down his emotions. "We have something to talk about."

Barry was a smart kid. He knew what was happening. "No..." He burst into tears and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Barry." Jay hugged him. "So, so sorry."

* * *

"Come on Barry. Let's play basketball!" One of Barry's friends motioned to him and ran for the basketball court.

Barry was distracted by something else on the playground. "Yeah I'll be over in a second. Don't start without me."

His friend scoffed. "You know nobody is going to start without the best player."

Barry smiled. "Yeah I do." He watched his friend leave and then made a beeline for where he had been staring earlier. Two older boys had a kid Barry's age pinned against the wall. Barry casually walked up behind them. "Excuse me, could let go of my friend here?"

The two bullies glared at Barry, while the kid against the fence looked terrified, for Barry. "No he owes us money." One of the big uglies said.

"I doubt it. You should really smile, the frown isn't doing much to help your ugly face." Barry grinned. The kid against the fence laughed drawing a glare from both bullies. The second bully reached to grab Barry. Barry dodged his hand. "I wouldn't suggest that. You wouldn't want Big D to come over here, and protect his teammate."

The bullies shared a look and then glanced down at the basketball court where a black kid the size of a full grown adult was playing. He drove into the paint and dunked on a kid half his side. Fear crossed their faces and they dropped the kid. "Fine. Your lucky D is your friend." They stomped off in anger.

Barry helped the kid up. "So what's your name?" He asked.

"Thank you." The kid smiled. "And I'm Hunter."

"Cool. Wanna go play ball?" Barry nodded toward the court.

"Sure I've haven't played in awhile." Hunter shrugged and they ran to join the game.

* * *

Barry soaked in the energy of the crowd. He couldn't focus on his coach in a moment like this. 4th quarter of the state championship, down by 2, despite stellar performances from Big D, Hunter, and especially Barry. Jay and Joan were cheering from the stands. "Barry! BARRY!" Barry's coach yelled at him to get his attention.

"Sorry, coach." Barry apologized and returned his focus to his coach.

"Get your head in the game kid." He said. "Now, I'm letting you guys choose. Do we go for the tie, or do we go for the win?" He looked at his team.

Hunter grinned. "No question. We go for the win." He fist bumped Big D.

Big D nodded. "No argument from me. I know the guy who can make the shot." They both looked at Barry.

Barry grinned. "Easy. Let's go win this thing." Barry put his hand in the middle of the huddle. Everybody else followed his example. "1-2-3 CARDINALS!" The team took the floor. It was their ball.

Barry stood out of bounds and waited for the ref to blow his whistle. Barry took a deep breath and scanned the crowd. He caught Jay's eyes. Jay nodded at Barry and smiled. Barry grinned and passed the ball to his point guard, Hunter. Hunter dribbled around at the top of the key.

Barry sprinted toward the corner closely followed by the other team's guard. Hunter drove to the basket and dished it off to Big D. Big D received the ball and the guard covering Barry broke off of him to try and stop the monster that was Big D. Big D passed the ball over the guard's head right into Barry's hands. With 3 seconds on the clock Barry set his feet, and let the shot fly. The buzzer sounded with the ball just out of Barry's hands.

The once loud arena had turned almost dead silent as the ball floated threw the air. Then the ball found the bottom of the net. Swish. The crowd went wild and Barry raised his hands above his head. He yelled and hugged Hunter and Big D. The three jumped around the court screaming. Big D picked both of them up. "We fucking did it!" He twirled them around before setting them back down and running into the stands to hug his equally huge father.

Barry and Hunter high fived one more time before going to talk to their families.

* * *

Barry listened to the steady beep of his heart monitor. Joan was wiping tears away from her eyes. Jay next to her. He was keeping his worry and anger under the surface. The doctor came in the room and sat down next to Barry. "Alright Barry, your scans have come back and I'm afraid I have bad news." He sighed and MRI scans out of his folder and handed them to Jay and Joan. "When the car struck you it broke several ribs, and ruptured your liver. Luckily we got to you in time, and your going to recover from that." Jay breathed a sigh of relief. Joan hugged Barry.

"What about my arm?" Barry demanded. "Is it going to be fine?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes. It will return to functionality with some physical therapy." Barry grinned. "However, I'm afraid it won't recover to the point where you can play ball again." The grinned disappeared and Barry turned silent. "I'll leave you alone." The doctor left quickly leaving Barry with his adopted parents.

"I can't play basketball." Barry said quietly.

"It'll be alright Barry." Joan promised and ran her hand through his hair.

"No it won't." Barry said a little harsher than he meant. "Sorry, Joan. It's just..." He broke down into sobs.

"Joan can you go get us some water?" Jay asked. Joan nodded and left the two alone to talk. "Barry it is going to be alright."

"How? Basketball is my dream." Barry wiped his eyes.

"Barry, this is something that doesn't get said much, but sometime your dreams fall short. You had a great basketball career in high school. You got offers to Duke, Kentucky, Metro U, and a dozen other places. Now that path is over. Basketball is over for you. And that sucks." Jay said. "But your a genius Barry. You understand complex physics and chemistry better than most college professors. You have a future Barry, it just doesn't lie with basketball."

Barry nodded. "Yeah your right. Metro U should still let me go. They wanted me more for my grades anyway." He smiled.

"See you already found a college." Jay smiled. Joan came back in the room with three glasses of water.

"Sorry about yelling Joan." Barry apologized.

"Oh Barry it's fine." She kissed him on the cheek and Barry spent the rest of the day talking with his adopted parents about his future.

* * *

"So what exactly is this experiment supposed to do?" Hunter asked his best friend. He was staring at some bubbling chemicals and test tubes. It looked like something a cartoon mad scientist would come up with. Hunter could match Barry's science intelligence when it came to physics, and was even better at mathematics. But chemistry or biology was far out of his expertise.

"I'm attempting to create life." Barry said simply. He ran around between the chemicals checking their temperatures and mixing together compounds at exactly the right time. "I think I figured it out."

"You think you figured out how to create life from non-living organic compounds? Barry, if your right that's a huge discovery. Depending on how complex the life form is of course." Hunter said now staring at the chemicals with fascination.

"That's kind of what I'm banking on. Probably let me finish college a couple years early." Barry shrugged. "There's also the scientific obligation to try if I can."

Hunter nodded. "As good of a reason as any." He looked around for a source of energy. "So how exactly are you planning on generating enough energy for this?"

"Lightning storm. According to the weather channel it should be right above us in...56 seconds approximately. I connected the lightning rod on top the apartment building to my apartment and it should travel directly into the chemical compound that I will mix right now." He quickly mixed some chemicals and minerals together. "Now we just wait about 34 seconds..."

"Barry this seems incredibly dangerous." Hunter wasn't worried. He still had faith in his best friend.

"I've run the calculations. The odds that it doesn't work are like 99%, but the odds that something goes horribly wrong are 1 in 1,456,980."

"Oh. That's why you sent me those numbers." Hunter said.

Barry nodded. "Yep. I had to make sure they were right before I tried this." He said. "10 seconds, here we go." He said and waited for the lightning to strike. The building shook and lightning fired into compound. "It worked!" Barry yelled and high fived Hunter. Then the compound exploded covering both of them in it.

* * *

Barry woke up several hours later laying the mess of chemicals. He groaned out in pain. "Hunter?" He asked into the darkness. When he got no reply he staggered to his feet. Barry ran to the light switch but immediately smashed into the wall. He managed to stay on his feet. "What the...?" He turned on the light and looked around the room. No Hunter, no where.

* * *

In the 3 years since the accident Barry told his girlfriend Iris about his new found speed, and Hunter's disappearance. He had graduated and found a job at the Central City PD as a CSI. He had also found out his friend, Clark Kent, was an all powerful alien with speed that matched his own, and strength far beyond human.

Eventually Barry found the courage to tell Jay about his superspeed, the accident, and Hunter's disappearance. Jay then told him about the night his mother died. "Barry, I think you were the Flash I met that night. You came back from the future to save yourself from some speedster villain in the future." Jay paced around the room excited. "Barry this means something."

"That time travel is possible?" Barry said confused.

"No. Well, yes but that's not what's important." Jay said. "Okay, it is, but not right now. What this means is, that your meant to be the Flash. The timeline changed and you still got superspeed. It's... fate."

"I don't believe in fate Jay." Barry said shrugging. "Besides your the Flash."

"I don't want to be the Flash anymore, Barry." Jay said suddenly. "I want to retire Barry. You can be my successor, I'll train you, show you the ropes. Then you can take my place and protect Central City. Please Barry, give it a shot."

Barry nodded. "Of course, Jay. I'll do anything for you. I owe you everything."

"Thank you, but don't do it for me. Do it for the people of this city. They're the ones that need you." Jay hugged him.

* * *

Barry looked down at his bleeding mentor. His face was busted and multiply bones shattered. "He's very fast Barry." Jay half laughed and coughed up blood. "Stop worrying kid. I still have enough speed left in me to survive this."

"Jay, I don't know if I'm fast enough to beat him." Barry said.

"Bullshit. I know your fast enough to beat him. I've never seen a speedster as fast as you. This is your true calling Barry, not playing in the NBA." Jay said. "Go show the world who the fastest man alive is." He grinned.

Barry grinned back. "Just let me go suit up." After about 10 seconds he returned in his Flash suit. (Just the normal one) "Be back in a flash." He winked and shot away at the speed of sound. He ran to the S.T.A.R. Labs HQ located in the city square. He raced up the stairs to the top floor.

Reverse was holding a man in the air by his lab coat. "Dr. Harrison Wells. You have been researching the speed force recently, have you not? I desire to know what you have learned. Somehow your research gets lost to time."

"Never. I'd never let someone like you abuse it." Wells said as he struggled.

"Well we'll just have to see if we change that." Reverse grinned and threw Wells into the air. Barry caught him and set him down outside S.T.A.R. Labs.

"I'll be right back." Barry said before running back in and finding himself face to face with Reverse-Flash.

"Finally, the real Flash. Not that imposter Jay Garrick. I wondered how long before you would interrupt my plans...again." Reverse sneered.

"I've never met you." Flash said. "But I plan on interrupting any plans you have."

"So...this is the first time we've met for you. Then allow me to introduce myself. I am the Reverse-Flash, and I am the bane of your existence." Reverse-Flash shot towards him aiming a punch. Flash wasn't ready and went flying through the wall and into the next room. "Finally, I meet an inexperienced Flash." He was suddenly on top of Flash punching him at super sonic speeds. "I can finally get rid of you, and I will rule all of time, as the fastest." He continued his onslaught. "Any last words? I owe you that I suppose."

"I'm the Flash." Barry said in pain. "And I'm the fastest man alive, no matter what time you go to." He punched Reverse in the face and kicked him off. He unleashed a combo of punches into his face and stomach. Reverse-Flash managed to grab one of his fist and threw him into the wall.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Reverse screamed. Before he could attack again, a collar latched around his neck and sent electric shocks into his brain knocking him out. He collapsed revealing Harrison Wells standing behind the Reverse-Flash holding a huge gun.

"Good work Doc." Barry said and staggered to his feet.

"He's a speedster. He won't be out for long." Wells warned.

As if Reverse-Flash had heard him, awoke with a gasp. He stumbled to his feet. "Fine you win this time Flash. I'll be back." He activated something on his wrist and a portal opened up. He ran through it and it closed behind him.

"We'll talk about that later Doc." Barry said passing out in exhaustion.

* * *

 _Fate. The fickle mistress. In the words of Forrest Gump, "I don't know if we each have a destiny, or if we're all just floatin' around accidental-like on a breeze. But I, think maybe it's both." That was his opinion on the matter. I for one believe the universe is a chaotic mess governed by sometimes confusing, but strict scientific laws. A universe like that has no room for fate. Then there is the other side. That everything is predetermined, that all choice is an illusion, and that we slaves to a plan decided by some higher power. Then again, maybe it's like Gump said, a little bit of both._

* * *

 _Life is locomotion... if you're not moving, you're not living. But there comes a time when you've got to stop running away from things... and you've got to start running towards something, you've got to forge ahead. Keep moving. Even if your path isn't lit... trust that you'll find your way. -Flash  
_


	4. The Protector

**_Everybody vote in the poll! It will influence the story!_**

 _"In brightest day/ In blackest night/ No evil shall escape my sight/ Let those who worship evil's might/ Beware my power/ Green Lantern's Light!" -Hal Jordan (And thousands of other Green Lanterns)  
_

* * *

 _In Greek mythology, there is the tale of Pandora's box. Though the box is really a jar. Pandora was the first woman. She was given many things by the gods. Beauty, Speech, Clothing, and Musical Ability. She was also given something else. A jar (often mistranslated as box) that contained all the evils that man had never experienced yet. Zeus gave her the jar to punish man's rebellion, because in his god wisdom, he knew she would open it. And she did.  
_

 _Death, pain, and every sort of evil was unleashed upon man. Zeus commanded Pandora to shut the jar before the last thing escaped. She did as she was told, not knowing what she had kept from man. Pandora had sealed **hope** away from man. Scholars argue about why hope was left in the jar, but I think the answer is quite self-explanatory. _

_Zeus was afraid. Zeus was afraid man would gain hope. Hope is the most powerful thing a man can have. Beaten, broken, half-dead, with hope, those things don't matter. With hope, man could rise up and overthrown the tyrannical gods. With hope, Zeus would be overthrown like his father before him. But somehow, man got their hope anyway. And the first people to get that, were heroes._

 _Heroes are the embodiment of hope. The lights in the darkness. The people that push humanity forward, into the next great tomorrow._

* * *

 **The Protector  
**

Hal Jordan wanted to be a bird. So he could fly whenever he wanted. No effort. Wake up. Fly. Just take off and soar among clouds. He also wouldn't have to wait for his dad to get the plane ready.

Martin Jordan was a former Air Force pilot, considered one of the best pilots that served during the 70s and 80s. He retired after over 20 years of active duty, to work as a test pilot for Ferris Aircraft. When Hal didn't have school, Martin would bring him to the airbase. The father and son duo couldn't be closer, and their bond was strongest in the air.

"Daaad! When are we going to go flying?" Hal asked impatiently. He was holding his father's hand. Martin never let his son walk around without an adult when they were on the airbase.

"Pretty soon buddy." Martin promised. "I have to take the plane for a quick test run." He rubbed Hal's head. "Go in the office and hang out with Carol." He winked at his son.

Hal blushed. "Stop Dad. She's my friend." He groaned. He dropped his father's hand and ran toward to office.

Martin laughed to himself. "Of course she is." He headed toward the plane hanger.

Hal entered the office. He took a seat at his dad's desk and swung his feet back and forth on the chair that was too tall.

A cute little girl walked in holding her father's hand. She blushed when she saw Hal. "Hi Hal." She had long black hair and shining green eyes. Hal's favorite color.

"Hey Carol." Hal said tossing around a tennis ball. "Mr. Ferris my dad is getting the plane ready."

"Okay thank you Harold. I'll see you two in a little bit." Carl nodded toward them and walked outside.

"I hate when he calls me Harold." Hal grumbled.

"It is your name, Hal." Carol sat in a chair next to him. She snatched the ball out of the air. "Too slow."

"Hey give it back." Hal said and tried to take it from her, but she wasn't paying attention. "Carol what's wrong?"

"Hal something is wrong with your dad's plane." Carol pointed out the window.

Hal turned around and watched as Martin's plane engine stalled. He stared in horror as the plane plummeted toward the ground. "NO DADDY!" He screamed right before the plane hit the ground and exploded.

* * *

"JORDAN! GET YOUR ASS DOWN! NO RECRUITS WILL DIE ON MY WATCH!" A drill Sargent screamed at an 18 year old Hal Jordan. He was standing on the roof balancing while wearing 80 pounds of equipment on his back.

"Yes sir." Hal grinned. He slid down the roof and gracefully rolled off the side and onto his feet. "Hal Jordan, reporting for duty."

"What the hell were you thinking? Do you want to die, Jordan!?" The drill Sargent screamed, spit flying.

"No sir no!"

"Then why the fuck did you do it!" The Sargent had worked up a sweat from screaming so much.

"They dared me to, Sir." Hal answered. "And I never refuse a dare."

"You've got some real balls, Jordan, I'll give you that."

"Thank you, sir!" Hal said.

"Now all of you get your asses back in the barracks, before I make your do pushups till your nipples bleed." The Sargent screamed. The recruits all filed into the barracks. Once all of them were in, they burst out in laughter.

"God damn Jordan that was funny." One of the other recruits said laughing.

"Jordan are you scared of anything?" Another one asked.

Hal laughed. "Why would I be scared of anything? It's just a little fall."

"Your nuts Hal."

* * *

Carol Ferris ran her hand through her hair. She sighed and looked over the bank statements one more time. The company was barely staying afloat. Ever since her dad had left the company in her hands, business had dropped off. The military didn't want to use a defense contractor, ran by a woman. "Excuse me, Miss Ferris, there's a man here to see you." Her assistant popped her head in.

Carol sighed. "Fine send him."

"He insist you go out to meet him." The assistant said carefully.

"Who the hell..." She got up from her desk and marched out into the office. She was ready to chew someone out. Then she saw him. "Hal..."

An adult Hal Jordan grinned at her. He pulled her into a hug. "How are you doing Carol?"

"I'm good. In charge here now." Carol said. She was confused by his presence here. "I thought you were in the Air Force?"

"Honorably Discharged." Hal said. He pointed at his head. "Apparently, the military docs think I'm crazy, because I'm not scared of anything."

"Of course you would get discharged for something like that." Carol rolled her eyes and smiled. "Come on Hal let's go in my office and talk." He followed her, his eyes appreciating the women she had grown into. They sat down across from each other. "So...are you looking for work?" She asked.

"Right down to business, Carol, I like it." Hal joked. "I would like a job here, yeah, but only if you can afford to take me on. I don't won't to make you feel like you have to give me a job just because we're friends."

"Oh shut up Jordan." Carol said. "Your hired. You start tomorrow."

"Your the best, Carol." Hal grinned. He hopped up. "Wait does that mean I can't flirt with you anymore?"

Carol rolled her eyes. "Actually it means I can't flirt with you."

"Oh how will you be able to contain yourself?" Hal joked.

"Get to work Jordan." Carol said.

* * *

"Jordan! You still have simulator hours left for this week!" Carol yelled into the office.

Hal grinned to himself. He was talking to his office buddies when Carol yelled at him for not having enough simulator hours. It was mostly an act, to keep up appearances in the office. The two had been secretly dating for the last 6 months. Then again Hal really did have more simulator hours to do. "Yes, ma'am." Hal yelled back cheekily. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, but winked back all the same.

Hal made his way into the simulator. He turned it on the went through the motions. He hated the simulator. It was a poor excuse for actually flying. Regardless he did the simulation with easy perfection. "Harold Jordan." Hal heard a disembodied voice.

"What the..." He looked around the simulation pod. "Who said that?"

"Harold Jordan, of Earth. You have been chosen." Hal exited the pod. In front of him a green ring was floating in the air. Hal cautiously touched it. He was suddenly teleported next to a crash alien ship. An injured alien was laying next to the ship.

"Green Lantern? Whoa let me help you." Hal went to help the injured man.

"Stop. I don't have time. I must explain. I am Abin Sur Green Lantern of Sector 2-8-1-4. The ring has chosen you. Do you accept this honor?" Hal nodded. \ The green ring from earlier slipped onto Hal Jordan's finger. His flight suit transformed into a sleek green and black suit. "You are now a Green Lantern, one of the protectors of the universe. The guardians will collect you soon." Abin took a labored breath. "Use this power wisely." Abin's ship exploded instantly killing him, and the ring protected Hal from being killed.

"What the hell?" Hal said to himself. He stared at the ring.

"Brace for teleportation." Hal heard a voice in his head.

"Wait hold on-" His vision was suddenly filled with a green light, after a couple seconds, it cleared up and Hal could see he was in what looked like a conference room. In the middle of the room was a giant green battery. Little blue men stared at him while other Green Lanterns watched form afar.

"Harold Jordan, of Earth. You have been chosen for your undeniable will and good morals. You are now a green lantern, tasked with protecting the universe and its people." One of the guardians said.

"I understand." Hal nodded.

"Now, you must repeat the Green Lantern oath after us." Every Lantern and Guardian raised their hand. "In brightest day." They all spoke in unison.

Somehow Hal already knew the oath. He said it with them. "In blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light!" Dozens of rings lit up with bright green light. Energy flooded into Hal's body. Hal didn't noticed but his ring shone the brightest in the room, except for one other person.

"You are officially a Green Lantern. Your Mentor will tell you everything else you need to know. Sinestro!" Sinestro flew down and landed next Hal.

"Nice to meet you human. I'm Sinestro." The purple skinned man nodded at him.

"Hal Jordan."

* * *

"Come on Jordan, try to keep up." Sinestro taunted. He sliced a robot in half with a green sword, and then blasted another into pieces.

Hal dodged an energy blasted and delivered back on of his own. He then created a minigun and gunned down a dozen robots. "Top that Sin!"

"I'll never understand your crazy Earth constructs Hal." Sinestro fired a huge green wave destroying the last 20 robots. "It'll be along time before your top me kid."

"We'll see about that Sinestro." They landed on the foreign planet. It was mostly barren except a metal fortress in the distance. "What did the Guardians send us here for?"

"They didn't tell me. Just like they never do." Sinestro said with a little bit of an edge. Hal had noticed he was growing increasingly upset with the Guardians. Hal didn't like Sinestro's attitude, but Sinestro was his mentor so he refrained from saying anything. Though neither of them would ever admit it the two had grown closer than just colleagues. They were friends. "Though I have a pretty good idea."

"What do you think it is?" Hal asked.

Sinestro frowned slightly. "I'd rather not mention it, just in case I'm wrong."

Hal gave him a suspicious look. "Alright well let's go figure it out." The partners flew toward the fortress. Once they were about a 100 yards away a different kind of robot fired an energy beam at them. "Sin, is that a Manhunter?" He fired back but the energy only staggered the robot.

"Yes. My ring confirms it. That would explain why the Guardians want us here." Sinestro fired a ball of energy through the Manhunter's chest. Manhunters started pouring from the fortress. Hal and Sinestro split up taking out the robots left and right. Hal fired cannonballs into the crowd.

"Why have one cannon, Hal, when you can make the whole ship?" Sinestro created a pirate ship and sent it flying through the crowd. He followed up by creating a hammer and smashing the bots on the ground.

"So you have been doing your research on Earth." Hal grinned. He created a jet and it zoomed through the army of Manhunters. He then fired a dozen rockets from the jet.

"Jordan, finishing move." Sinestro ordered. Hal nodded. They both fired huge green balls into the heart of the robot mob, destroying almost all of them. Sinestro finished off the stragglers with a few quick sword slashes. "Doors are all shut." Sinestro said.

"That's fine." Hal said as his ring glowed. "I'll make one." He made a power saw with his ring and cut a hole in the wall. The two Lanterns flew through the hole into a dark room. There was a power ring sitting on a pedestal in the middle of the room. "Is that what I think it is?" Hal asked.

Sinestro couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Yes. That is a power ring." Sinestro picked it up. It was bright yellow and Hal felt dizzy near the ring. "A yellow power ring."

"Fear. Yellow power rings use fear." Hal said. He put his hand against his head. "Aren't you dizzy, Sin?"

"No Hal, because I am this ring's master." Sinestro slipped off his ring. "I am sorry, Hal, but the guardians have failed the universe, so I must save it myself."

"What do you mean, Sinestro?" Hal pointed his ring at Sinestro. "Put that ring down! I have to take you to the guardians."

"Sorry, Jordan. This is something I must do." Sinestro slipped on the yellow ring and blasted Hal unconscious. "I will miss you, my friend." Sinestro said sincerely to himself.

* * *

"SINESTRO!" Hal yelled at his archnemsis and former friend. The yellow lantern was holding an injured alien with one hand. A dozen other aliens surrounded him, all dead, mostly from decapitation. "Drop him." Hal glared and pointed his ring at Sinestro.

"Nice to see you again Hal." Sinestro dropped the man. "They were committing murder Hal. Killed an entire village looking for loot. This is justice."

"This isn't how Green Lanterns serve Justice. We protect people, not avenge them." Hal said.

"Well, then luckily for me, I'm not a Green Lantern." Sinestro created a yellow shield and deflected Hal's blast. He then fired back with his own. Hal dodged and created a sword. "My favorite, Jordan." Sinestro matched him and the two clashed.

"You can still join us Sinestro! You just need to surrender." Hal kicked him in the chest and fired a beam.

The yellow lantern deflected it with his sword. "The guardians don't know what is best for the universe! I have to do what I think is right!" He created a car and threw it at Hal.

Hal created a baseball bat and knocked the car into the ground. "I respect that, but I can't allow you to continue this anymore. Sinestro stand down!"

"I can't leave this universe in their hands any longer." Sinestro said. He fired a dozen balls of energy and Hal batted them away. "The Sinestro Corps shall rise!" Sinestro rushed Hal bringing everything he had. Hal countered blow for blow. The two were seemingly evenly matched in every way. Suddenly Sinestro sped up his attacks and caught Hal with an uppercut and blasted him in the chest. Hal smashed into the earth. "In blackest day, In brightest night!"

Hal heard Sinestro start to recite a revised version of the Green Lantern oath. He felt Sinestro's yellow energy start to flow over him. Hal couldn't move.

"Beware your fears, made into light!" Sinestro projected his yellow energy onto Hal. Hal's suit started to turn yellow like Sinestro. "Let those who try to stop what's _right_. Burn like his power. SINESTRO'S MIGHT!" Sinestro flooded with power. He channeled all of it on to Hal. Hal's suit turned almost completely yellow except for his ring.

Hal struggled in the yellow light. "Get off of me!" He powered up and fought back against the fear energy. "In brightest day, in blackest night!" The green started to take back Hal's body.

"Oh no you don't." Sinestro fired more and more yellow energy onto Hal to no avail. Hal's will was taking over.

"No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power. GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!" Hal blasted through the yellow energy and hit Sinestro in the chest. He fell to his knees panting. He didn't have enough energy left to finish off Sinestro.

Sinestro struggled to his feet. He saw a squad of Green Lanterns flying in behind Hal. "Have to go Hal. We'll have to do this again sometime." He opened a portal with his ring, which was something Hal was pretty sure his ring couldn't do.

"Were we ever friends Sinestro?" Hal yelled at his former friend.

"That's the great tragedy of all this, Hal." Sinestro said as he took a step through. "We always will be friends." He then stepped through completely and the portal shut behind him.

* * *

 _Fear is the enemy of hope, but hope is useless without willpower. But hope can create willpower. But not vice versa. All the will in the world doesn't matter if your fighting for nothing. Normally heroes have both in droves. Even Batman has hope, deep, deep down inside him.  
_

 _Hope that one day, all the work that they do, won't be needed anymore._

* * *

 _I've always done what I truly believed was right. At first, people called me a hero for it...and then a villain. And as the memory of what I've done and been - fades. I hope I will be seen a different light. -Hal Jordan  
_


	5. The Amazon

_Of all people, you know who I am…who the world needs me to be. I'm Wonder Woman. -Wonder Woman  
_

* * *

 _People judge each other. It's just a fact. We judge people for arbitrary reasons. Race, religion, sexual orientation, wealth, and make no mistake, those are all arbitrary reasons to judge someone. Other times we judge them for what really matters, their actions, their character. In the words of MLK Jr., "_ _I have a dream that my four little children will one day live in a nation where they will not be judged by the color of the skin, but by the content of their character."_

* * *

 **The Amazon**

A tall blonde woman strode into a Greek temple. She had a stern, yet beautiful face. She carried herself in a regal manner, seemingly floating above the ground. The woman knelled and bowed at an altar. "Please gods, bless me with a child." She whispered.

A crack of thunder filled the temple. "Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira. I have come to fulfill your wish." Hippolyta turned around. She was face to face with the king of the gods, Zeus. He was over 7 feet tall and had the body of a Greek statue. A long white beard and wild hair framed his stern face. "I will grace you with my child." He put his hand on her shoulder.

Hippolyta took a step away from the god. "Amazons don't associate with men, even the godly ones. Not after what _your_ son did to me."

Zeus frowned. "Hippolyta it is unwise to refuse a god. Especially, the king of gods." He grabbed her arms. "I can see why my son had his fun with you."

Hippolyta hit him in the face and ran away from him. "Like father like son." She grabbed a sword off the wall and took a defensive position.

"We are gods! I am entitled to whatever, I want!" Zeus roared and snatched the sword out of her hand. He broke it in half and smacked her in the head with the hilt. "The world needs another hero of Olympus, and we will give it to them." Before Zeus could make another move, the ground began to shake. Suddenly, a very angry women appeared in front of the injured queen. "Hera..." Zeus grit through his teeth.

"You will leave this women alone Zeus." Hera said defiantly.

"This world needs our guidance again. In order to give it, we need a Greek hero again. I intend on making that happen." He took a step toward Hera. The ground shook again and six more figures appeared behind Hera. Five of them were female and strangely one of them was a man. Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Hestia, Aphrodite, and Hermes. "This is treason! I will have all of you banned to Tartarus!" Lightning shot across the sky.

"Father please here us out. We have a plan, to create a new hero of Olympus." Hermes pleaded with his father.

Zeus looked at them suspiciously. "What do you mean, create a hero?" He asked.

"You know what the Amazons are Zeus. They are the reincarnations of the Lionesses of Athens. We brought all 1,000 of them back to life, for their bravery in battle. Except we missed a soul. Hippolyta was pregnant with a child when she died. The child's soul was never reincarnated. We can bring the child's soul back, and Olympus will have it's hero." Hera explained.

"She will just be another Amazon. How will that help the world?" Zeus asked.

"She will be allowed to leave the island." Hippolyta spoke finally. "If she so chooses she can go and help the world."

"Fine." Was all he said and then disappeared with another crack of thunder.

Hera breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally. Let's create a hero, shall we?" Hera smiled at Hippolyta. The queen nodded and smiled back."Demeter if you would."

Demeter pulled a small handful of dirt out of a sacred jar. Her hand glowed and the dirt morph into a clay doll. "I bless her with immense strength." Demeter laid the doll on the ground.

Athena stepped up and placed her hands over the doll. "I bless her with wisdom, intelligence, and leadership." She stepped away.

Artemis followed suit. "I bless her with Eyes of the Hunter, and unity with beasts."

Hestia was next. "I grant her the fires of truth." Hestia took a piece of a string and turned it into a golden lasso. "This lasso will compel anyone to tell the truth."

It was Hermes turn. "I bless her with ability to fly and superhuman speed."

Aphrodite finally went. "I bless her to be the most beautiful mortal to walk the earth. And to have a kind heart." She smiled. All seven gods channeled their energy into the doll. Slowly it morphed into a human girl. She looked to be about 3 or 4 years old.

Hippolyta hugged the girl. "Oh thank you. I cannot thank you enough!" She said to the gods.

"We did this for us, more than we did it for you." Hera said and the gods disappeared with a flash.

Hippolyta smiled at the young girl she was holding. "Hello, I am your mother. It's nice to meet you Diana."

* * *

A stunningly beautiful 16 year old girl twirled past her opponent. She swept her opponent's legs out and put her sword against the fallen woman's throat. Diana grinned at the older woman. "Mercy?"

"I want to say no." The older woman growled. Diana removed the sword anyway and let the amazon stomp away in anger.

"Good work Diana." Diana turned around to see the goddess Athena. "But she was far from a competent opponent for someone with your abilities."

"Would you like to find me one?" Diana asked. She relaxed against a stone pillar. "I respect my sisters, but they are far too easy."

"I think you could use some humbling." Athena smiled. Diana was far too cocky for her own good. Someday she'd run into someone with even greater power or skill than her. Athena was planning on that happening now. "So I brought a warrior worthy of fighting you." A tall man appeared next to Athena. He had the muscle definition of a statue, and a carefree look about him. He was also extremely handsome. "Diana, this is Achilles."

Achilles grinned at her and bowed. "Nice to meet you Princess Diana. I am Achilles. I served in the-" He started to explain who he was.

"Please, Achilles, everyone here knows who you are." Diana said. If Diana hadn't been so focused on fighting she might have noticed Achilles lusty look. Athena caught the look and glared him down. "Now...how about we fight?" Diana grinned and twirled her sword.

Achilles laughed. "Sure thing, Amazon." He pulled a sword and shield off the weapons rack. "These were obviously made for a women, too small and light." He demonstrated by making a few quick moves.

"They're standard Greek swords, not changed at all." Diana glared. She, like most amazons, had a distaste for men. Especially not ones that thought they were superior just because they are men. Diana could do anything any man could do. "Maybe you just haven't felt what a sword feels like since you died."

Achilles face turned angry. "Raise your sword, girl, so I can teach you a lesson." He swiped at her head without warning. Diana dodged graceful and returned with a swipe of her own. Achillies blocked it with his shield and smacked her with it. She flew back and landed on her back. Achilles leaped forward and aimed his sword for Diana's stomach. Diana rolled out of the way. Achilles landed and Diana kicked him in the head, then she jumped to her feet and attacked the fallen Achilles.

Achilles blocked with his shield and pushed Diana back, allowing him time to stand. The two heroes glared at each other. Achilles shot forward and feinted right to her weak side, Diana read the attack easily. She blocked where she thought the attack was going, but it didn't stray from it's path and she narrowly parried the sword. She stumbled away. There was a cut on the forearm. "You thought I was predictable. I'm not." He pressed the advantage, attacking from every angle with both his sword and shield. Diana held him off for almost a minute, before he caught her with his sword tip on her thigh. Achilles suddenly ceased his assault. "I think you've been taught your lesson." He sheathed his sword. "Not bad for a woman." He turned away from her to talk to Athena.

Diana moving faster than she had previously, bashed Achilles over the head with her shield and swept his legs out. She pressed her sword against his neck. "Now you've learned your lesson. Never underestimate your opponent."

* * *

Steven Trevor cruised at low altitude. He was taking his 'baby' out for one last spin before he had to put her back in the hanger for good. Steve wasn't a spring chicken anymore. His knees were bad, his vision was blurry, and his heart belonged on the ground now, with Etta. Steve was only 50, but 30 years of serving in the Marines had taken a significant toll on his body.

Steve had never planned on leaving the marines early, but then he met Etta. Etta was a couple years younger than him. The two had met when Steve was serving a tour in Germany. Etta was a German citizen and Steve fell in love with her instantly. Unfortunately, Etta couldn't get a visa to the US until both of them were in their early 40s. It meant no kids, but Steve was fine with that. All he needed was her. She was also the only thing on his mind when his plane engine stalled and he started taking a nose dive.

Steve quickly pulled up and aimed for a nearby island. The plane was dropping fast, it would be a rough landing. Steve saw a Greek temple in the distance. He would have been confused, but then his plane smacked into the ground and he was knocked unconscious.

Diana saw the plane crash. She and a group of Amazons quickly ran over to the crash site. The plane had crashed on the beach close to the water, making for a relatively soft landing, relative with the mountain of course. Diana flew over and landed in front of the plane. Her fellow Amazons surrounded the plane a couple seconds later. "Who is in there?" Diana called out while pointing her sword at him.

Steve woke up when he heard Diana's voice. "Help..." He called weakly. He pulled himself out of the plane and onto the soft sand. Steve thought he was hallucinating when he saw he was surrendered by half a dozen beautiful, and terrifying warrior women. The most beautiful among them looked to be in charge. Her eyes were a rich blue and long black hair went to her mid back. "Where am I?"

"You are on the island of Themyscira. Why have you trespassed on our land with your contraption?" One of Diana's warriors demanded and pointed her sword accusingly.

"That is a plane, Adara, and he is injured." Diana explained before sheathing her sword and running to the man. Athena's gift of knowledge had allowed Diana to learn about the outside world quickly. When she hit 20 years old, she grew increasingly curious about the outside world and asked Athena to teach her everything about it. She had been badgering her mother ever since to let her leave the island. Now, was a chance to make that happen. "What is your name?"

"Steven Trevor." He groaned. "I'm an American Marine."

Diana remembered that the Marines were part of a military group. "We'll get you back to your army soon solider." Diana promised. As she got older, Diana stopped feeling like the rest of the amazons about men. Judging an entire gender was just dumb in Diana's view. "First let's get you to the infirmary." She gently picked him up. She flew him toward the town.

Steve was surprised. "Thank you, Ma'am." The situation was all too surreal.

* * *

"Mother somebody had to take him back to his home." Diana said. "He has a wife, and a family."

"Well he can figure it out himself." Hippolyta said. "He is a man, Diana. He cannot be trusted with you."

"Mother I am much stronger than him. He could not hurt if her wanted to, and he doesn't want to." Diana pleaded. "Please it is my destiny to help the world. That's why the gods created me."

"I know, Diana. I just... I just worry about you. The world is dangerous even for you." Hippolyta sighed. "There is someone out there stronger than you."

Diana laughed. "Whatever you say mother. I am the chosen of the gods, nobody could be stronger than me." She smiled. "Don't worry about me mom. I will make the world better, and then I will return home to you." She kissed her mother on the cheek.

Hippolyta smiled back. "Of course Diana. Go help the solider home, and then civilize those heathen men." She smiled.

Diana laughed. "I was planning on it."

* * *

"Steve can I ask you something?" Diana asked the now retired Marine.

"Of course, Diana." Steve shut the classified folder he had been reading. Since retiring a year ago, Steve had become one of the high-ups in Homeland Security. "What's up?"

"What were those people protesting about?" She asked. Since leaving the island Diana had become a 'superhero' as people called her. She was only doing what she thought was right.

"One of the presidential candidates, proposed a ban. The ban would keep all followers of Islam from entering the country. Then somebody else in the republican party proposed to export all Muslims that believe in Sharia law." Steve sighed. "Simply put, this made a lot of people mad. Also, most law experts agree it would be unconstitutional."

"Because of the first amendment." Diana nodded. "So, he wants to ban people, because they believe in a certain god. On the off chance that they are terrorists?" Diana summarized.

"Yes. He said it wouldn't be unconstitutional, because the people he wants to ban aren't citizens or permanent residents." Steve explained.

"Well...is he right? I'm new to your world, but it sounds very...ignorant..." Diana said carefully.

"He is wrong in every way. The ban is just plain wrong. People have a right to believe what they want, and that shouldn't be used to exclude them. The founders thought as much. They didn't believe the constitution granted rights to American citizens, they believed all people, are born with these rights, and they cannot be taken away or trampled on." Steve was getting worked up. "It also wouldn't work." He added as an afterthought.

"Well, then I really hope he doesn't get elected." Diana said. "Somebody like that shouldn't be in power."

"The other person isn't so good either." Steve sighed. "But that's a story for another day."

* * *

"Wonder Woman!" Cheetah spat at the beautiful heroine. "I'll kill you!"

"I don't know who you are, but I suggest you surrender before I have to use force!" Wonder Woman warned her.

"Your not the only strong one!" Cheetah jumped for her throat.

Wonder Woman was caught off guard by the speed, and she barely blocked Cheetah's claws from her neck. Her arm was cut badly. She jumped back. "I haven't been cut like that in years...this should be fun." She grinned and attacked Cheetah.

The two women fought like they were dancing. Elegant taking and delivering blows. Cheetah clawed Wonder Woman's arm, she responded with a gut shot. The two appeared evenly matched, but as the fight wore on, Wonder Woman adapted to Cheetah's unorthodox style. She used her superior fighting skills and caught Cheetah leg. She slammed her into the ground, and knocked her out quickly. "She will be a problem in the future." Diana said to herself.

Diana saw something out of corner of her eye. She whirled around and saw a man floating in the sky. It was him. The man with the strength of Hercules and the speed of Hermes. He shot the fire of Hephaestus from his eyes. And he had the heart of a man. Diana had been watching his every action since he had become a hero. He was an obviously kind man. Diana had grown to seriously admire the powerful man. "Superman..." She said.

"Wonder Woman." Superman said as he landed softly. "Nice to finally meet you. I heard the struggle and came to see if I could help." He motioned toward Cheetah. "It looks like you took care of it though." Diana was unbelievably beautiful and even Clark couldn't deny that. Though he knew a girl he thought was even more beautiful than even her.

"Yes I did." Wonder Woman analyzed him. It was the first time she had seen him up close. "It's nice to meet you too Superman." She felt a question nagging at her brain. "Which on of us is stronger?" She had wanted to know for a long time.

Superman laughed. "I don't know. Maybe someday we'll have time to figure it out." He began to float back into the sky. "For now I need to go, people need my help." He smiled.

"They always will." Wonder Woman said. "People will always need our help."

Superman nodded. "Isn't that why we became heroes?" He grinned and shot off in the blink of an eye.

* * *

 _Heroes don't discriminate. They see us for how we are, and how we could be. They don't see color when they save a life. They're just happy to have saved that life at all. It's just another reson they're the best amoung us._

* * *

 _"Please take my hand_ _. I give it to you as a gesture of friendship and love, and of faith freely given. I give you my hand and welcome you into my dream_." -Wonder Woman


	6. The Martain

**Quick notes: No DianaxClark. The 3 heroes I have selected...(Drum roll)**

 **Martian Manhunter. Hawkgirl. Aquaman. (Which origin should I use for Hawkgirl?)  
**

 **Now on to the story...enter Martian Manhunter**

* * *

 _"The future is worth it. All the pain. All the tears. The future is worth the fight." -Martian Manhunter  
_

* * *

 _Does luck exist? It is much like fate. Many people believe it exist with no evidence to suggest so but human beings have never been big on evidence or facts. It's more feelings than anything. It's the reason free will exist. If everyone acted only using logic, we'd all respond the same way to a situation. But I digress.  
_

 _So does luck exist? As a supernatural force that arbitrary chooses some people to be lucky and others to be unlucky? No definitely not. As what we use to explain why some events go our way and others don't? Yes. So does luck exist? Well like most things it all depends on the perspective. Because perspective, is everything._

* * *

 **The Martian**

J'onn J'onzz was Mars's favorite son. He was exceptionally powerful from birth. His physical strength was incredible even by Martian standards. His mental aptitude was considered among the best on the planet. He was kind and generous to all Martians, even the White martian minority. He was a Manhunter, the Martian equivalent of police. He was universally loved by all Martians. His brother was not.

The brothers were born to parents neither of them ever meant. This wasn't unusual on Mars. Most martians had upwards of a 100 kids because of their long lifespans and very few long term relationships. However, the brothers were twins, making them closer than most martians. Twins were incredibly rare on Mars, and the brothers soon become well known on the planet. J'onn and his brother, Ma'alefa'ak, were best friends.

However, Ma'alefa'ak was not like most martians. He had a complete lack of telepathy. He also didn't have the weakness to fire and extreme heat. At first Ma'alefa'ak didn't care that he was different, he hardly even noticed. Until, one day people found out about his strange mutation. He was bullied unmercifully by other young martian boys. J'onn put a stop to the behavior quickly, but the damage was already done. Ma'alefa'ak knew he wasn't wanted by other martians. He slowly grew a deep distrust and hatred for other martians, expect for J'onn. As Ma'alefa'ak's hated for most martians increased, his love for his brother deepened.

J'onn and Ma'alefa'ak walked into the Pyramid shaped temple. Altars for a dozen different gods lined the walls. With a huge altar in the middle. J'onn deeply bowed to the altar. It was a giant statue of a martian with no face. Ma'alefa'ak begrudgingly bowed to the altar. "Please forgive us for what we have and have not done. We bow to your endless might and power. We praise you for gifting us with life, as such we shall never attempt to name what is infinitely greater than us. To the Unnameable One, God behind all gods."

Ma'alefa'ak repeated the last sentence. "To the Unnameable One, God behind all gods." Both young martians stood and walked to the next altar. They bowed again, though not as deep, so to not offend the Unnameable One. "H'ronmeer, we praise your mighty fire, and you allowing us to continue living. Thank you for not taking our flawed souls from this perfect world The Unnameable One has blessed us with. To H'ronmeer, God of Fire and Death."

J'onn repeated the last sentence, as was custom. They both rose and walked to the next altar. They bowed again, deeper than for H'ronmeer, but of course not as deep as for the Unnameable One. "C'eridyall, we praise your powers of life, and the gift you have bestowed upon us. And we would gladly give up that gift, for the glory of the Unnameable One. To C'eridyall, God of Life."

Ma'alefa'ak rose without saying the last sentence. J'onn put his hand on Ma'alefa'ak's shoulder. "Brother you must give praise to C'eridyall."

"He has given me nothing. He created me different, why?" Ma'alefa'ak asked.

"We cannot understand the gods, they are too great for us to understand. They gave you a gift, you cannot forsake that." J'onn pleaded with his brother.

Ma'alefa'ak pulled away from his brother. "No they gave you a gift. I got a curse." Ma'alefa'ak walked out of the temple without paying respect to the other gods, or the Unnameable One again. J'onn couldn't follow him without committing blasphemy. He watched helplessly as his brother walked out of the temple, violating one of the Martian's oldest and highest laws. A crime punishable by death.

* * *

J'onn had done everything legally he could do to get Ma'alefa'ak out of the death penalty. No matter how much the martian populace loved J'onn for his many heroic deeds, forsaking the gods could not be forgiven. Ma'alefa'ak's execution was scheduled for a month later.

"I am sorry I could not change their minds, Brother." J'onn said quietly to his brother. Ma'alefa'ak was in chains that dampened his power.

"You could. Your mind is stronger than theirs. You could change their minds, and they would have no idea." Ma'alefa'ak pleaded with his brother. "Force them to let me out. They could not defeat you."

J'onn shook his head. "I am sorry brother, but that would be dishonest and violent."

"I am your brother, J'onn! We are family!" Ma'alefa'ak roared drawing attention from the guards. "Do you fear the gods that much? What have they done for you? For me? For anyway?"

"The gods created us, and they granted us with free will. Which you have abused." J'onn rose from his seat. "I am truly sorry brother."

"DAMN YOU J'ONN! I WILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO TRULY FEAR! ALL OF YOU!" Ma'alefa'ak screamed at his brother. The guards knocked him out and dragged him back to his cell.

J'onn sighed and left the prison. "Please grant him forgiveness Unnameable One." He prayed for his brother's soul.

* * *

Over a thousand Martians gathered into a city square. Ma'alefa'ak was chained up and being escorted unto a stage by two more Martians. J'onn watched from afar. Thousands of martians began chanting for blood. Ma'alefa'ak was pushed over unto his knees. He was forced to put his head on a block. A martian stood next to the block with a heavy black sword. A priest stood in front of Ma'alefa'ak. "Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz. You have been convicted of blasphemy of the highest degree. A crime to be punished by death. Now is your last chance to beg for forgiveness from the great Unnameable Creator."

Ma'alefa'ak shakily rose to his knees. "I forsake your gods! My god is the true one god. I have seen him and his might. And now so shall you! Darkseid! I call upon your might! Strike down these heathens!" Ma'alefa'ak called to the sky. Nothing happened.

The priest shook his head sadly. "You are too far gone. I am sorry son. I hope the Unnameable One grants you forgiveness." He nodded to the executioner. The executioner kicked Ma'alefa'ak in the back, forcing him back down. He raised the sword high above his head. J'onn turned away. He couldn't watch his brother die. He waited for everyone to cheer. It never came. Instead, the crowd gave off a collective gasp. J'onn turned back around and saw Ma'alefa'ak was unchained and the executioner was laying dead on the ground. Behind them an imposing black and gray 'man' smirked at the surprised masses. His eyes were bright red and pure evil. It was Darksied.

Martians had heard rumors of his existence. He was the living embodiment of evil, conqueror and destroyer of many worlds. Some considered him the god of evil, others just thought of him as a very evil man. Whatever he was didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was here and threatening the planet. That was all J'onn need to know. He rose into the sky. "DARKSEID!" J'onn yelled at the god.

Darkseid raised his eyes to the martian hero. He then pressed a button on his wrist and a fleet of Apokolips ships revealed themselves in the sky. Parademons began pouring out of the ships, filling the sky and bloating out the sun. J'onn flew at Darkseid. Other martians took to the sky, battling the invaders. J'onn tried to hit Darkseid, but the god moved faster than J'onn thought was possible for a man of that size. Darksied smacked him in the back of the head sending him flying into Ma'alefa'ak's fist. J'onn hit the ground and Ma'alefa'ak stomped on his chest. "Ma'alefa'ak please take care of your brother for me. I have something else I must attend to." Darkseid rose into the sky and floated away, swatting the occasional Martian aside.

J'onn used his telekinesis and threw Ma'alefa'ak off him. He jumped to his feet. "Ma'alefa'ak why are you helping Darkseid invade our home?" He yelled at his brother.

"This is no longer my home, brother." Ma'alefa'ak said before charging and swinging a fist. J'onn density shifted, planning to let the hand pass through harmlessly, but Ma'alefa'ak did the same and J'onn was sent fly back.

J'onn caught Ma'alefa'ak's next fist. "Brother I don't want to kill you."

"Then this will be easy." Ma'alefa'ak said. He transformed into double his normal size. He pounded J'onn into the ground. "You will learn your lesson. All of you will!" He stomped on J'onn's chest.

"I am sorry Ma'alefa'ak." J'onn grunted. He pushed Ma'alefa'ak's foot off and flew into the sky. He levitated a boulder and threw it at Ma'alefa'ak's chest. Ma'alefa'ak smacked the rock out of the air and transformed back to his normal form. "Don't make me do it brother!"

"I have no qualms about doing what I must." Ma'alefa'ak signaled to the warships. Suddenly, the sky was filled with fire from the ships. Martians dropped from the sky, dead or unconscious, allowing the parademons to rack havoc on the city. J'onn had trouble staying on his feet. Ma'alefa'ak confidently strode over and clocked J'onn across the face. "I have waited so long for my revenge, J'onn. None of you would help me, not even you my brother. Sentenced me to death for forsaking your gods. Where are they now, J'onn? Where are your gods!" Ma'alefa'ak punched J'onn repeatedly in the face and stomach. "Answer me J'onn, where are your gods?" Ma'alefa'ak suddenly dropped J'onn and grabbed his head in pain. He hit his knees still grasping his head. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Ma'alefa'ak screamed.

J'onn wasn't attacking him telepathically, like Ma'alefa'ak thought he was. J'onn had no idea what was doing that. A bright white light filled J'onn's vision and Ma'alefa'ak's screams of pain ceased. He no longer felt the effects of the fire. He rose to his feet to see he was surrounded by an endless expanse of white. "Have I died?" J'onn asked.

"No. I have saved you from Darkseid's invasion." A strange voice said. The voice sounded like many voices blended into one. J'onn looked around, but saw nothing. "Your importance is greater than you can comprehend. There is something I need from you."

"Are...are you the Unnameable One?" J'onn asked. He bowed down before he got his answer. "Please forgive-"

"Stop." The Voice ordered. "I am known by many names, but that is unimportant. I am sending you to Earth, as it's inhabitants call it. Darkseid will invade the planet in 500 years, and he must be stopped. I need you to help the heroes of earth defeat him."

J'onn stayed bowed. "Of course, Unnameable One."

"Good, J'onn. I will send you to Earth 490 years from now. You will have 10 years to accumulate yourself with the planet and it's people." J'onn's vision started to fade. "J'onn find earth's ultimate hero. He is the key to defeating Darkseid." J'onn was knocked out as he hurtled through time and space.

* * *

John Jones was the definition of the perfect American citizen. He paid his taxes on time, never broke even the most minor of laws, voted and paid attention to the elections. He was one of New York's finest police officers, and volunteered at the soup kitchen in his spare time. He also used his martian powers to help the planet he had come to love.

He stopped muggings, murders, rapes, etc. making sure no one discovered his Martian origins. John watched the rise of superheroes with interest, but did not become one himself. He did not want to jeopardize his mission before he found Earth's ultimate hero.

Flash had been around for about 30 years, but somewhere along the line he was replaced by a much younger, and faster man. Green Lanterns, the cosmic police, had an agent on earth. He was not from earth, but then a couple years later, he was replaced by a human male. That man seemed to be much stronger. Both were good heroes, but John was looking for someone he thought could beat him in combat. The ultimate hero couldn't be weaker than him.

Batman was the first hero of the next generation to spring up. Many people thought he could teleport, but John had analyzed him and deduced he was nothing but a simple human. He was by far the most remarkable hero. But he was violent and often put criminals in the hospital with little care. John did not think he was the ultimate hero.

Then a beautiful, as most human males called her, young women appeared. The story goes that she brought an injured army pilot back to the States, and the government welcomed the super powered women in with open arms. She began traveling around the country helping anybody that needed it. At first, John thought he had finally found Earth's ultimate hero and he was planning on her telling her about Darkseid. She was powerful, and had a deep kindness for all life. But then he remembered the Unnameable One had said the ultimate hero was a man. So John's search continued on.

He traveled to the furthest corners of earth looking for the ultimate hero. John found no one that that fit the bill. When he had all but given up hope, _Superman_ appeared. Superman solved disasters with ease, he demonstrated unbelievable strength, while still possessing grace and speed. John wasn't sure about the man's heart however. On the surface he appeared to be very kind, but John could never be sure. Until one day, Superman did something that convinced John.

* * *

Clark cruised at low altitude above Metropolis skyscrapers. He could see people down below waving at him. Clark waved back with a smile. He loved helping people and doing anything that could make their day a little better. Even it was just a smile and a wave. His focus was drawn away from his admirers and to a commotion in the distance. Fire trucks, police officers and a crowd surrounded a building. On top of the building was a young girl. She was crying and staring at the ground below. Down below an officer was trying to talk her down while her mother cried and begged with her to not jump.

Superman landed behind the girl and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned around, startled by his sudden appearance. "You're much stronger than you think you are." He pulled her into a hug, allowing the girl to cry into his shirt. "Trust me." He whispered. Clark didn't know her story, and probably never would. That didn't matter. All that mattered was helping someone. That's what he lived for.

* * *

That story convinced Martian Manhunter that he had found the ultimate hero. Now it time to prepare him and the other heroes, for Darkseid.

* * *

 _The more and more of this story I write, the more my love for heroes deepens. Specifacally, for the boy-scout. He is my favorite hero. You probably know that, it's obvious. Superman in my eyes is the perfect hero. He has power that is far beyond our comprehension, and a kindness that is even further beyond our ability to understand. He is Superman.  
_

 _He can turn back time, he can fight alien supergods, he can carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, and hell even stop to give you a hug, if you really need it._

 _That's Superman._

* * *

 _There isn't much justice in this world. Perhaps that's why it is so satisfying to occasionally make some- Martian Manhunter  
_


	7. The Thanagarian

**Sorry I have been very busy. School just started back up and it's been busy**

* * *

 _"I'm the fastest man alive."_

 _"Maybe that's why you can never get a date." -Hawkgirl to Flash_

* * *

 _To what end does loyalty cease to be necessary? At what point does betrayal become okay? When it saves lives, or when your side starts to lose? Moreover, is it brave to betray a cause you know is wrong, or is that just cowardly? Should you stick by it even if it's wrong, just for the sake of saying your not a rat?_

 _I don't know. It is brave to do what no one else will, but it is not brave to betray something you have pledged yourself too. Doing what's right is the most important thing, and that makes the betrayal okay, I think. But it doesn't make it brave._

* * *

 **The Thanagarian**

Thanagar's culture was one built on the 'values' and properties of war. Their economy was war focused. The only workers were the old and disabled. Children, male and female, trained to enter the army when they were of age. If you were able, you served. Thanagar was similar to Sparta in ancient Greece.

The Thanagarians lived for war. The glory of battle flowed through their veins. Every waking moment was for battle, and every moment in between was preparing for battle. The Thanagarians celebrated every victory, and especially the victories against their fiercest enemies, the Gordanians. The two planets had been locked in constant war for centuries. The planets were light years apart, so neither side could invade the others home planet, most conflicts happened when they both tried to invade the same planet. By the end both sides were so decimated, the loses far out weighed to gains.

Thanagarians had mates, but close relationships were rare. Their relatively short lifespans because of constant war meant no one desired long and committed mates. Sex only had the purpose of reproduction and entertainment. Most Thanagarians never met their fathers, as most men didn't stick around long enough to discover if their mates were pregnant. Shayera Hol was the result of one of these unions.

Shayera's mother died in childbirth, and per Thanagarian law she became a ward of the state. She was sent to a military academy to grow up in. Most children went between the ages of 7 and 12, depending on social status and other factors. Growing up in the academy led to her training beginning much earlier, and gaining a leg up on the other warriors. By the time she was inducted into the actual academy she was the best solider in the group. A fact her superiors did not miss out on.

Lieutenant Hro Talak marched into the training room. Two dozen teenagers were sparring. Most of the teenagers were only going through the motions, and they were really paying attention to the center of the room where a tall redheaded beauty was sparing two male Thanagarians at the same time and handily winning. Whether they watching for her amazing combat ability, or her equally amazing looks, they couldn't help but be impressed. Shayera grabbed the outstretched hand of her opponent and tossed him into his ally, knocking both her them down. "Shayera Hol!" Talak's deep voice pierced the noise of the room. The teenagers quickly got back to their actual sparing, fearing punishment for shirking their duties.

Shayera bowed to her fallen opponents, and then ran over to Lieutenant Talak. She saluted and held it until he gave her permission to relax. "At ease, recruit." Shayera lowered her arm. "The general wants to talk to you. He's waiting in my office." He pointed toward a door on the far side of the room. Shayera nodded and saluted again before walking over to Talak's office door. She entered the room with Talak closely behind.

Both Shayera and Talak saluted to General Raey Suon. "At ease, soldiers. Shayera Hol, you are soon to start active duty. I, and Lieutenant Talak, have a special mission for you, if you prove yourself in battle against the Gordanians."

Shayera nodded. "I would be honored, General. May I ask what the mission is?"

Suon nodded. "There is a planet, known as Sol-3, or Earth, to it's inhabitants. We think it is a prime target for the Gordanians. I want you to go to Earth and report back to us on their defenses. You will have to remain stationed on Earth for an extended period of time. This is incredibly important mission I am asking you to go on. It could lead to the end of our war with the Gordanians."

Shayera nodded. "Of course I accept. Anything to end our war with the Gordanians."

"Very good. You shall finish your training, and then we will prep in every way we can. Now I must go. Lieutenant thank you for letting me use your office." Talak and Shayera saluted until Suon left the room.

"Are you sure about this Hol?" Talak asked. "This is a big commitment your taking on." He wanted to make sure Shayera was fully committed. He couldn't let anything get in the way of this mission.

"Yes, Lieutenant Talak. I am sure. I am ready for this mission." Shayera nodded.

"Good. Just remember Shayera, the humans are just a tool in our war with the Gordanians. If we must elimnate them because they chose the wrong side, that's how it must be." Talak explained.

Shayera nodded again. "Of course. Hopefully it doesn't come to that."

* * *

Lieutenant Hol stared at the large crowd of gathered Thanagarians. Their cheering had stared to wear on her nerves. Several hours of consant screaming had tried her patience. She was not a woman of ceremony, she was a woman of battle. Shayera felt a pat on her back, she turned slightly to see the newly appointed General Talak. He winked at her and continued walking to the podium.

Hro had shown an interest in her recently. One Shayera did not have in him. He was over 20 years her elder, and like most Thanagarians, he was obsessed with war. Shayera loved battle. She loved fighting and the taste of victory, but she did not love war. She hated it. She did not see war as a necessary evil, just evil.

Shayera had grown further and further away from the Thanagarian ideals about war. War is good, war is great, war is everything. She looked forward more and more to the day when she could leave Thanagar and head for Earth. She had been pushing for the mission to Earth for the last three years, but General Suon didn't believe she was ready. Shayera was hoping now that Talak was taking over, she would be able start her mission.

Talak waved and grinned to the crowd. "Thank you. Thank you very much." The crowd finally quieted down. "First, I would like to have a moment of silence for General Suon, who fell in battle to our mortal enemies the Gordanians." Everyone was silent. Talak broke the silence. "May his spirit forever live in the glory of battle."

"I would like to thank our illustrious King for bestowing the honor of general upon me." Talak bowed to the Thanagarian King. The King of Thanagar, Nakau Atem, nodded stiffly at Talak with no hint of emotion. King Atem was a huge hulk of a man. He showed no emotion, but his eyes were alert and saw everything. Two royal concubines draped over his shoulder. Royal concubines and servants were among the very few Thanagarians that didn't have to serve in the army. "I would also like to thank every man and woman, recruit, lieutenant, colonel and everything in between for their fearless service in the army. Bringing us closer everyday to a glorious Thanagarian Empire. And closer to the defeat of the Gordanian!" Talak finished loudly.

The crowd roared in approval. Shayera put on a fake smile. The war wouldn't end anytime soon. Thanagar couldn't survive without war. If the war ended, they would simply start a new one. Such was the way of Thanagar.

* * *

"Lieutenant Hol are you sure you want to do this? Suon is dead, we don't have obey his wishes. I never considered the mission of vital importance anyway." Talak smiled at her.

"You did until you fell in love with me Hro." Shayera said in an accusatory tone. "It is inappropriate."

Talak's face turned into a frown. "I am the General, Shayera. I can do whatever I want." He yelled. "I forbid you from leaving Thanagar! You will not go to Earth!"

Shayera grew angry. "I was chosen for that mission over 5 years ago, Talak! You cannot take it away from me. General Suon picked me and you backed his decision until you got obsessed with me." She yelled in anger. Shayera could hear people standing outside the door listening to them argue.

"General Suon is dead! I am in charge!" Talak slammed his hands down on his desk, causing it to crack in multiply places.

"This will not be the last time we discuss this." Shayera turned on her heel and stormed out of his office.

"Yes, Shayera it will be." Talak yelled after her. In frustration he hurled his desk against the wall. "Lieutenant Rok get in here!"

A short fat man, a rarity among Thanagarians, ran into the room. "Yes sir what do you require?"

"Send King Atem a message. Tell him I'm requesting permission to allow Lieutenant Hol to start a recon mission on Earth." Talak said calmly.

Rok nodded quickly. "Yes sir." He scurried out of the room.

* * *

Shayera stared down at the foreign planet. Earth. It was very different from Thanagar's harsh rocky and desert landscape. The amount of green and blue was startling and beautiful. "Lieutenant Hol, would like me to land or should I let you out above the planet?" A pilot's voice asked over the intercom.

"Let me out here. I'll fly down." Shayera ordered.

"Yes, Lieutenant. Good luck with your mission, Sir." He opened the door, the ship was orbiting in low space, where oxygen was sparse, but still there.

"I don't need luck. I have this." Shayera grinned and waved her mace. She dove out of the ship and rocketed toward Earth. Her hawk eyes caught sight of a huge city directly under her. She decided that would make an ideal location for her first meeting with the earthlings.

She slowed as she got closer to the city. The Thanagarian floated above the Daily Planet and peered down at the humans scurrying around. Quickly, a crowd gathered on the ground under her. They pointed up at her and looked worried. "Attention, Earthlings! I mean you no harm, I wish to speak to your leaders."

The crowd grew quiet for a second and then they started talking again, this time they were excited and not worried. Shayera grew angry and pointed her mace at the people. Only a couple of them reacted. "I would like an answer!"

A woman in the front of the crowd grinned at the alien. "He can help!" She pointed behind Shayera. Shayera whirled around so she was face to face with The Man of Steel. He did not look happy.

"Don't threaten them." Superman said seriously. "Put that mace away, and we can have a civil conversation."

Shayera was bewildered by this man. He looked human, but humans couldn't fly. None of the reports she had gotten on Earth reported someone like this. She had no intention of hurting anyone, but it could be important to see how strong this man was. "And what if I don't?" She questioned.

"Wrong answer." Superman said simply before grabbing Shayera's mace and ripping it from her hand. He causally tossed her mace thousands of feet into the air. "Now, if you want we can talk-" Shayera punched him in the face before he could finish his sentence.

"You bastard! That was my favorite mace!" Shayera yelled. She was glaring at him with hatred, slowly the hatred turned into shock when Superman showed no reaction from the punch. "That... that my strongest punch."

"It was stronger than most." Superman admitted, before returning the favor. He punched her across the city, making sure to avoid any buildings, and then caught her. "That was not my strongest." He sat her down on the ground carefully.

Shayera rubbed her sore face. "Okay we can talk."

Superman nodded. He took a seat on a bench. "Good. So who are you? Why are you here?" He asked simply.

"My name is Lieutenant Shayera Hol, from Thanagar." Shayera explained and took a seat next to Superman. "We believe this planet could be a target for invasion by our enemies, the Gordanians. I was sent here to scout the planet's defenses."

"That's why they sent you here." Superman nodded. "But why did you want to come?"

"To serve my King." Shayera lied. "It is the duty of all Thanagarians to-"

"If you lie to me, I can not allow you to stay." Superman told her honestly. "If I cannot trust you here, how can I know where I can trust you?"

Shayera sighed. "Fine. I wanted to get away from Thanagar. I love fighting, but I don't like war. It's bloody, and unnecessary. I hate to kill, even the Gordanians."

Superman smiled. "I think you'll fit in just fine here. We could always use more people with that mindset." He stood up. "I'll be right back." He disappeared in a red and blue blur. Shayera looked around, bewildered. Moments later Superman returned holding her mace. "Sorry threw it further than I thought." He smiled and handed it to her.

"Thank you, you've been very helpful. Even if you did beat me." Shayera smiled and stuck her hand out to the hero.

"You've been studying human traditions." Superman was impressed. He shook her hand. "I have to go, fire on 5th street and robbery on Grant. We'll meet again Shayera, stay out of trouble." He said the last part with a joking tone, but there was a seriousness, that told Shayera he wouldn't hesitate to beat her again. He shot off before she could respond.

"Thank you." Shayera chuckled and looked around the neighborhood she was in, she had no idea what to do now. "What was his name anyway?" She wondered to herself.

"We call him Superman." A woman said from behind Shayera. "It is an alias, but it makes more sense than whatever his real name is."

Shayera turned around to see a women in a stylish business suit marching toward her, walking faster than should be expected in heels. "Can I help you?"

"No, but I can help you. Lois Lane, that big blue boyscout you just talked is my...boyfriend you could say. He sent me to help you get used to Earth." Lois smiled kindly at Shayera and she returned the smile.

* * *

 _Lieutenant Shayera Hol. Log S3004. Summaries of Earth's 'heroes'_

 _1\. Superman a.k.a The Man of Steel/Tomorrow. Big Blue Boyscout_

 _Power (1-100): 100+. Superman's seemingly infinite power is matched by no one on Earth, and comparing him with Thanagarians is an insult. To him. Power include: Strength, Speed, Freeze Breath, Heat Vision, X-ray, Durability, Endurance, and more._

 _Personality: He is incredibly kind and never kills. His heart is more impressive than his power, which is really saying something._

 _2\. Batman a.k.a The Dark Knight_

 _Power (1-100): 20. With the normal humans being around less than 1 in power, I have decided Batman is worth at least twenty of them. He has no powers, but is the perfect human being._

 _Personality: He is impossible to read. His action are those of a hero, but it can be hard to tell with Batman._

 _3\. Green Lantern_

 _Power (1-100): 75. All the powers of any other Green Lantern, but he comes in at 15 higher, because of his will. He has done things I did not know were possible with a Power Ring._

 _Personality: Like all Green Lantern, he has no fear and near infinite will._

 _4\. Wonder Woman_

 _Power (1-100): 90. Strength and Speed like Superman but to a lesser degree. She well versed in many fighting styles, and adapts quickly in combat. Commonly referred to as, 'The Most Beautiful Woman on Earth.'_

 _Personality: Kindness akin to Superman's. She however is more violent with criminals, but still does not kill._

 _5\. Flash_

 _Power (1-100): 60. The Flash does not have abnormal strength or intelligence. His speed however is a different story. He is faster than Wonder Woman, and his speed rivals, if not beats, Superman's. Find a faster man, may not be possible._

 _Personality: In combat he uses his speed to great effect, but is, ironically, slow to finish off opponents and instead likes to 'play' with them first._

 _That concludes my report on Earth's heroes at first glance. More to follow._

* * *

 _Are you happy? What is happiness? Is it being content, or is it not desiring anything more, than what you have?  
_

 _Studies show that Human beings are programmed to not be content. Ever. It one of the reasons humanity has separated itself from the other species of Earth. Our constant drive to be and do better. Once we reach that next plateau, we are happy for a time, and then we get content. We start looking for the next happy kick. Better house, better car, better kids, better spouse, better life. Every time we get there, we simply start over._

 _It has driven humanity forward, and someday, it drive us into the ground._

* * *

 _What? There's a time for words and a time for action.-Hawkgirl_


	8. The Atlantean

_Count your blessings, not your problems -Aquaman_

* * *

 _Growing up missing one parent, either of them, is difficult. I couldn't imagine growing up with neither. For the most part it leads to damaged kids. Parents, even bad ones, are better (mostly) than no parents at all. We rely on them to teach us, to nurture us, and love us. Though often times they stumble, and occasionally fall, we can rely on them to pick us up when we do the same._

 _So imagine you don't have them, or even one, or anybody to pick you up. To teach you, to nurture you, to love you. Try for a second to imagine such a world, such an existence, or maybe you already know what it's most important thing parents do for us, is love us. They are the first people we love, and that love us. That relationship is vitally important for how we live the rest of our lives.  
_

 _However, in rare cases having no parents makes you stronger. I still wouldn't recommend it._

* * *

 **The Atlantean**

"The boy has blonde hair. It is the curse of the Leviathan. He must be dealt with." One Atlantean noble whispered to another in the corner of quiet room.

"He is the King's son. Orin the Second! The King will never allow us to touch his son!" The other noble responded with urgency.

"Then the King must be overthrown." The first noble said simply. "We shall have to put his brother, Prince Kal on the the throne."

"You speak of high treason. We could be executed just for discussing this matter." The response came harsh and quick. "You are a fool."

"The people are scared. That boy will bring about Atlantis' end. We must do something." The two men were no longer whispering. Their shouts filled the room.

"I will not be killed for your treason! We will discuss this no more. If you mention this again to me or anybody, the King will here of it!" He finished with a glare. He turned abruptly on his heel and marched from the room. The other man sighed and slouched back into his seat. He took a drink of a dark brown liquid, Atlantean alcohol.

"I can help you overthrow King Orin." A man stepped forward out of the shadows. He seemed to just appear into the room. A black robe hung loosely on his body, and the hood covered his face. His voice was raspy and sounded inhuman.

The noble recoiled in surprise. "Who-who are you?"

"That is inconsequential. I can help you. That is what you desire yes?" The man kept his distance.

"Yes I want to overthrow King Orin." The noble nodded his head quickly.

"Good. Then this will be the beginning of a beautiful partnership." The man dashed forward and placed his reptilian hand over the noble's face. "I will grant you power, more than you could ever imagine. _Shamm Leb Muvla Saho Retablie Osamuru Leviathan! Chanchg Asafua!"_ The reptile man chanted a spell in a strange language.

The noble screamed in pain. "STOP I CHANGED MY MIND! I'VE CHANGED MY MIND!"

"It is too late, Atlantean. You are now a servant of the Leviathan! Praise the depths! Praise the Leviathan!" Slowly the noble morphed into a horrible monster...

* * *

"Orin! If you step down now, the lives of many Atlanteans can be saved." A tall dark haired man yelled to King Orin. The two looked very similar. Both were decked out in full armor. Legions of soldiers stood behind both men.

"Kal you will be punished for your treason against the crown." Orin proclaimed, to the cheers of his men. "We will never surrender to traitors, but I will offer you one last chance to stand down, and the lives of you and your men will be spared."

"Never brother! You have opened Atlantis's doors to the Leviathan! A crime even higher than treason. I cannot allow you to continue to run this kingdom." Kal finished by thrusting his trident into the air. "Prepare brother, for your rein has come to an end!"

Orin spat with disgust at Kal. "You and your superstitions are ridiculous! My son, heir to the throne, has nothing to do with the Leviathan, and I shall hear no more of this talk. Men! TO ARMS!" Orin mimicked Kal and thrust his royal trident into the air. His army charged forward into the traitor army, and soon blood filled the water. Orin's men were tearing through Kal's barely trained and malnourished army. They were no match for the royal Atlantean army.

Kal shouted orders furiously. To their credit, his army adjusted and managed to stop losing men rapidly, but the outlook was still not good. Kal felt his army's morale start to waver. He turned to the reptilian man (using a magic spell to hid his identity), who had been his main advisor during the rebellion. "Release the monster."

The reptile grinned briefly, before turning to a concerned expression. "Yes sir. Right away." He made a motion with his hand, and in the distance a roar could be heard that shook the ground. Battle stopped as the soldiers turned to see a huge sea monster rise into view. It looked like a man with green scaly skin and over 30 feet tall. It's head was that of an eel, and it had a dozen humanoid arms. The monster roared again and jumped over 100 yards, landing squarely in the middle of both armies. It began grabbing Atlanteans and hurling them through buildings and back into the ground. The monster didn't care which side the soldiers fought for, only that they existed.

"Gorgan! What is the monster doing?! You said it would only target Orin's men!" Kal yelled to his previously trusted advisor.

Gorgan laughed at Prince Kal. "You fool." He turned from a normal looking Atlantean into his normal reptilian form. "I am Gorgan, from the cult of the Leviathan! Now my monster will destroy all of Atlantis!" He made a sweeping motion toward the city. "Behold, my great Kraken!" The Kraken roared again and continued it's assault on the Atlanteans.

"N-no! That can't be true!" Kal sputtered out in shock. He tripped as he backed away from Gorgan.

"But it is Prince Kal." Gorgan picked up the Prince by his armor. "You have doomed all of Atlantis. Luckily for you, you won't have to watch it's downfall."

"Actually, he will." Orin said from behind Gorgan. Before Gorgan could turn around, Orin sunk his trident deep into Gorgan's chest killing him quickly. Kal fell to the ground at Orin's feet. "Rise Kal. We will discuss your punishment later. For now, we must save Atlantis." Orin offered his hand to his fallen brother.

Kal nodded and took Orin's hand. He stood and bowed his head. "I am sorry my King. I fell for the reptile's tricks."

"Not now Kal. Atlantis needs both of us. Call and gather your men." Orin ordered. "We will have to fight this beast ourselves." Kal nodded and ordered his troops fall back to defensive positions. Orin did the same. Both men stood in front of the Kraken. The brothers nodded at each other, and rushed into the fight of their lives.

Orin rolled out of the way of the Kraken's hand, and Kal used the opportunity to slice it off with his emerald sword. Purple blood flooded into the ocean and Orin buried his trident into the Kraken's back drawing a screech from the monster. Orin tried valiantly to pull his trident out, but it wouldn't budge. He jumped back before the Kraken could grab him. The two brothers used the monster's pain to regroup and plan their next attack.

Orin drew his sword, that was sapphire unlike his brother's emerald one. The Kraken roared at them and it's wounds began to heal, slowly at first and then they rapidly closed up. "Brother. This beast heals from any wounds we inflict. How can we defeat such a monster?"

"We can trap him." Kal said dodging from one of Kraken's wild swings. "We can lure the monster into the Abyss, and using magic we can seal it in."

"A spell of that power would require a sacrifice." Orin said as he slashed the Kraken across the chest and swam just out of reach. The Kraken lumbered toward him.

"I'm aware brother." Kal said. He swam between the monster's legs, and then plunged his sword into the beast stomach, ripping it out savagely. Kal joined his brother in swimming from the Kraken, luring it toward the Abyss. The monster roared and suddenly darted forward snatching Orin out of the air. He threw Orin onto the sea floor and tried to stomp the Atlantean King. Kal grabbed his brother and narrowly dodged the Kraken's foot. "Alright this monster is faster than I thought."

Orin shook off the Kraken's attack. "Yes it is." Before the brothers could discuss what to do next, the Kraken leaped into the air and tried to grab them. Kal swung his sword, chopping off one of the arms and Orin did the same. The Kraken didn't back down and kept attacking. Kal and Orin kept up their defense, slicing off dozens of arms. The Abyss was about 50 yards way.

Orin and Kal switched to offensive mode. Orin slashed the Kraken across the chest and Kal buried his sword into the Kraken's stomach. It stumbled back and it's heels were on the edge of the ravine. Orin was now the only one with a sword. So before Kal could attack, Orin leaped onto the Kraken and stabbed it in the chest. The beast started to fall into the Abyss. As Orin went to swim away, the Kraken grabbed his ankle and dragged him along. Orin ripped out both his and Kal's swords, he then threw them to Kal. "Give those to my son!" Orin yelled before disappearing into the Abyss.

Kal hit his knees in despair. "This...is all my fault." A big burly solider picked Kal up by his armor.

"Atlantis doesn't have time for your weakness." The solider was Ander 'The Hammer' Atlan. He was Orin and Kal's cousin and one of Orin's closest advisors and friends. "That beast is already climbing back up here, and right now your in charge. Atlantis needs a leader, go save it." Ander dropped Kal. Kal nodded.

He got to his feet. "Okay. We will have to seal him in." Kal signaled to someone. Slowly an old man made his way to Kal.

"Prince Kal. I assume you wish to place a spell upon the Kraken?" The old man guessed.

Kal nodded. "That is correct. Whatever spell you think is best. I am willing to trade my life for it."

"Yes sir." The old man nodded. He raised his hand. A red glowing circle appeared around the Abyss. Slowly, but surely the Abyss started to collapse in on itself. The earth shook from the force of the spell. Kal fell to his knees. After a few minutes the shaking stopped. Kal was taking in ragged breathes. "Thank you, Ander, take care of little Orin." He turned to the old magician. "Thank you Merdan." Then, Prince Kal released his last breathe.

* * *

 **Pacific Ocean, Off the Shore of China**

"Good catch today." One Chinese man noted. "Quite an easy one."

"I suppose." Another man shrugged. "We've definitely had better." This man was Japanese and didn't really like the Chinese man, simply because of the fact that he was Chinese.

"Yes I guess we have." The Chinese man said. He knew the man didn't like him, but it wouldn't stop him from trying. The two men parted ways and began about cutting up the whale they had killed earlier. Suddenly, the boat jostled like it had just been hit by something. "What the hell was that?"

"It was nothing. Back to work." The ship's captain ordered. The boat shook again and again. People fell overboard, tools slid around the deck, and the workers got more and more scared. "Dammit I said back to-" A huge wave crashed onto the deck send men flying. The captain was thrown to the floor. The workers gasped when they saw what now stood on the ship's deck.

A blonde man of 6 feet stood on the deck, glaring at the ship's crew. His sea blue eyes were cold with hatred. The bright sun reflected off his green and orange suit. He held a sword in each hand, one made of sapphire, and another made of emerald. "Who is in charge here?" He asked the crew quietly. They were too afraid to answer. "Who is in charge!" He asked again more forcefully. One terrified crew member pointed to the fallen captain. Orin nodded thankfully at the man. He than marched over to the Captain. He lifted the man into the sky. "What is your name?"

The captain struggled in Orin's hands. "I am Yuso Muri, and I am captain of this ship." The captain didn't back down, even in the hands of Orin.

"Yuso Muri, for crimes against the ocean and it's inhabitants, you shall be punished." Orin said calmly. "For the crime of killing an endangered animal, your punishment will be of equal value." He then snapped the captain's neck. Orin dropped him unceremoniously. The crew looked on in shock. "Remember this. I don't want to see any of you on another whaling ship." Orin dived back into the ocean, leaving behind a bewildered crew.

* * *

Orin, Ander, and Merdan sat together in the throne room. "Orin what exactly are you going to do when the surface dwellers decide they've had enough of you?" Ander asked his friend and liege. "We Atlanteans are mighty, but the humans have numbers. We could not win a war against them. I also do not wish for one, even if we could."

"I agree." Orin said. "But I will continue my crusade until the humans agree to negotiate with us. So far they have refused all our attempts at communication."

Merdan sipped his scotch. "Good. For a second I thought you actually wanted war." A thought crossed his mind. "That one fellow is campaigning for you. What do the humans call him...Superman? Yes that's it. He's been insisting that the American president hear you out."

"And it isn't working." Orin said. "I am thankful for his help, but he has no leverage. The humans know he will continue protect them, no matter what they do."

"Why do you just go talk to them?" Ander suggested. "The United Nations are meeting in New York next week. Go to the meeting. Plead your case."

"Not a bad idea Ander." Orin said. "Not bad at all."

* * *

"As far as the Chinese Republic is concerned, the Atlanteans have declared war! And they should be prepared for retaliation!" The Chinese president yelled to the world's leaders.

"Please, Mr. Qing, we urge you and the rest of your country to exercise restraint on the Atlantean matter." The United Kingdom's Prime Minister said to calm the room and hopefully Qing.

"A dozen Chinese have died at the hands of these terrorists!" Qing responded. Several other leaders yelled in agreement. "Either the Atlanteans answer for their crimes, or the Chinese declare war on Atlantis!"

"You called?" A man walked confidently in to the room. His blonde hair and green eyes practically glowed. Orin flashed a grin at the world's leaders.

"Who invited this...this terrorist?!" Qing yelled and slammed his hands on the table.

"I did." A huge, imposing figure followed Orin into the room. "President Reed invited me, and I invited Orin." Superman said. Normally Superman sat in on the meetings, rarely speaking. Today he walked in with a purpose.

"You have no reason here!" Qing responded. "I will not listen to this monster's words!"

"We are here for peaceful discussion. If the Chinese wish to leave, they may." Superman said. "But I would highly warn against it."

Qing sat down, though not very happy. Orin gave Superman and nod and began to plead his case to the world's leaders.

* * *

"Hogiw could this happen?" Barry asked. "I mean...I can't believe he's gone."

"I cannot believe such a thing either. The Unnameable One was supposed to protect him." J'onn J'onzz said quietly.

"May Hera help us all." Diana said. A single tear escaped her eye.

"My friend...how could he be dead?" Orin asked no one. "He was..."

"How could we not save him?" Hal asked. "We're earth's heroes, and we couldn't even save one man."

"I owe him everything." Shayera whispered. "And know he has given everything for us."

"He can't be dead." Bruce said simply. Without another word, he left the funeral. _The funeral of Superman._

* * *

 _Death is infinite. It is life's only guarantee. We all die. Everyone we ever meet will one day die. Some before we go, some after. But they will all die. It's not depressing. In a way, it's the only thing we can truly believe in. Someday, it will happen. And no matter what we do, it will come. You can't out run it, you can't beat it. Reassuring in a way, and terrifying in another._

* * *

 _There's an anicent wisdom I should have heeded long ago. If only I had recognized, its truth applies to me as much as all men. True happiness is found along a middle road. There lies the balance and the harmony, with reason and emotion not at war, but hand in hand.  
_


	9. Beginnings of Justice and TDoS

_A hero is someone who has given his or her life for to something bigger than one's self._

* * *

 _When the world loses a great person, everyone loses a little bit of themselves. When Martin Luther King Junior was murdered, around the world people who wished for justice cried. People who wished for peace cried when Gandhi died. People who wished for stability cried when Abraham Lincoln died.  
_

 _Without knowing any of these people personally, we feel pain at their passing. Collectively, we know the world has lost one of its finest people, and we weep with the world. It's what we wish will happen when we die. We think the world will stop, when really the only person it stops for, is you. But there are a few people, that when they die, the world pauses for a second, a brief acknowledgement of their brief existence._

* * *

 **Beginnings of Justice...1 year after the emergence of Orin  
**

"C'mon Cold! This is too easy!" Flash dodged an ice beam with ease. "Miss me, miss me!" Flash danced around Captain Cold's attacks. "Okay seriously this is sooo boring." Barry shot forward to hit Cold. Suddenly he was blindsided by another person, and was sent flying into the bank's marble wall.

"Flash. Allow me to introduce you to my friend..." Cold gestured toward a huge hulking man. "Bane." A Hispanic man grinned at the speedster. He was almost 7 feet tall and wore a black and white mask to hide his face. A clear tube ran from a can of liquid on his belt up into the back of his head.

Flash scrambled to his feet. "Cold, I don't think you could have found an uglier partner." He darted forward to attack Cold. Cold fired his freeze gun again, and Flash had to dodge...right into Bane's arms. Bane grabbed the hero out of the air and slammed him into the ground. Bane then stomped on his chest.

"Little hero." Bane spoke with a heavy Spanish accent. "Power always beats speed."

Barry pushed out a strained laugh. "Tell that to Ali and Foreman." Cold strolled over and pointed his gun at Flash.

"Always something smart to say Flash." Cold smirked. "Anything smart now?"

Flash noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah I do." He grinned at the villains. "Batman."

A confused look crossed both their faces. Then Cold cried out in pain and dropped his gun. A baterang was buried in his forearm and another baterang came flying in, cutting Bane's venom tube. The Dark Knight dropped from above onto Bane's shoulders. He flipped off and roundhouse kicked Bane in the head. The villain stumbled back, allowing Flash to get to his feet.

"Dammit." Bane cursed and realized the odds were no longer in his favor. Flash quickly deconstructed Cold's gun and knocked the villain out easily.

Flash grinned at the muscle packed villian. "Anything to say roid rage?" He darted forward and kicked Bane in the back of his knee. The villian fell forward with a thud.

"This isn't over heroes." Bane said and tried to rise to his feet. Suddenly he was laying back down, unconscious on the floor. Batman flexed his hand.

"Huh. Apparently it is." Flash said and nudged Bane's body with his foot. "So what's next Bats? Joker on the loose? Maybe another cold related villian?"

"Now we part ways. I have work to do." Batman shoot his grappling hook into the roof. He then scaled up and swung out the window. Flash wouldn't let him get away that easily. Flash ran around the neighborhood until he found Batman standing outside in the alley. The batmobile was sitting near by.

"Come on, Bats." Flash pouted. "I'm so bored. Just give me something." Flash begged.

"Why you don't you go ask your friend for something to do?" Batman said as he typed away on his wrist computer.

"Supes doesn't exactly need my help. Or anyone's help." Flash shook his head. "Have you still not met him?"

"Like you said. He doesn't need any help." Batman said. He got into the Batmobile. "And neither do I."

* * *

 **Batcave**  
Bruce watched the news on his supercomputer. Articles and videos flashed across the screen. Aquaman and Hawkgirl saved an oil tanker in the South China sea. Green Lantern and Wonder Woman assisted with earthquake relief along the Spanish-French border. Batman and Flash's battle with Bane and Captain Cold was also covered, and to a larger degree than the other two. Rumors about a new green-skinned superhero continued to be covered. Reportedly, he called himself 'Martian Manhunter'. And, like usual, Superman got the most coverage.

Today he saved a commercial bus in Kentucky, put out a small forest fire in California, and helped a little girl find her cat. There were scenes of people weeping and hugging Superman. A short clip played where a humble looking Superman was surrounded by a crowd chanting his name. "They worship him like a god." Alfred said from behind Bruce.

"Have you seen anyone closer?" Bruce asked rhetorically. "Alfred if gods exist, he is one of them."

"I must disagree sir." Alfred said respectfully. "He is far too humble to be a god."

"How humble he really is, remains to be seen. It could all just be an act, Alfred." Bruce said as he pulled up his file on Superman.

"I don't know, Master Bruce." Alfred shrugged. "I have a feeling he may be the real deal."

"Well I intend on finding out." Bruce stood and donned the cowl. "He's too dangerous not to know."

"Be safe Master Bruce." Alfred recommended. As Bruce sped away, Alfred chuckled. "I think you may have finally met your match, Bruce."

* * *

 **Metropolis**

Clark Kent exited the Daily Planet and looked around for his spitfire girlfriend. It didn't take long. She drew the attention of most males, and a few females, in the nearby vicinity. Clark slowly weaved, never pushing, his way through the crowd. He hunched over as to not intimidate his fellow Metropolitans and shuffled his feet in an awkward fashion. His disguise was genius. Hiding in plain sight. You'd never suspect the awkward reporter to be The Man of Steel.

Clark gently tapped his girlfriend on the shoulder. "Lois, I believe we just clocked out." She still had her notepad and recorder out, scribbling furiously while trying simultaneously to hail a cab.

"This is the story of the century, Clark." She said without looking up. "Hold on." She suddenly stopped writing and pulled him into a deep kiss. She frequently did this when they were in public. It was her way of 'marking her territory', so to speak. "Anyway very important story Clark, and the world doesn't wait for us. Well it does for you, but only when your the other guy."

"Lois you said it was the story of the century last time." Clark reminded her.

"I thought it was!" Lois defended herself.

"Lois it was a story about the changes to the tax code." Clark said. "Come on let's go home. Then I can tell you about a story people will actually read." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Oh really? Please do tell Farmboy." She grinned and kissed him.

"Well I met someone very interesting last night." Clark said. "Batman." He whispered in her ear. "But first let's go back to my place, so I can finish this story without prying ears."

"Lead the way Smallville." Lois smiled.

* * *

 **The night previous...**

Superman looked over Metropolis. It was a calm night. Pretty soon something would happen and he would have to go help, but for now he enjoyed the few moments of calm he got. Even in his relaxed state, he heard the sound of someone trying to sneak up on him. "Can I help you?" He asked without turning around.

"The reports said your hearing was good. No normal human could have heard me sneaking up on them." Superman turned around to see Batman standing on the other side of the roof.

"You could say I have good hearing." Superman shrugged. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've always admired what you can do with no powers or abilities. It's nice to know there are other people out there helping."

Batman stared at him for a long time. "Your serious." He continued to analyze Superman. "Apparently gods can be humble." He mumbled under his breath. Which, of course, Superman could hear.

"So, why'd you finally decide to take me up on my offer?" Superman asked. "I've been asking to meet you for over 2 years."

"You could have found me. You know who I am." Superman nodded in agreement. "I think it's time for us to form an official group. As much as I hate it, I can't save the world by myself. It would be irresponsible of me, of us, to not bring the heroes together."

"I agree. How can we expect everyone to work together, if we don't ourselves?" Superman asked.

"Exactly." Batman said. Their was still a slight tension in the air, but it may have just been in Bruce's mind. "Anyway, I'm setting up a meeting at Wayne Manor. I want you and the other 6 there. Tomorrow 8PM. The others have already received their invitations."

"I'll be there." Superman promised.

"I know." Batman said before diving off the roof, into the darkness below.

* * *

"So your headed to Wayne soon, I presume?" Lois asked.

Clark nodded. "That is correct. When I got home last night, I found that letter in the mail." He nodded toward an open letter lying on his kitchen table. Lois picked it up and quickly read it. It said:

 _Dear Mr. Kent,_

 _You have been invited for your work in the field of journalism, to Wayne Manor. Master Wayne is hosting a party of sorts for people in your line of work. We would be ever grateful for your presence, and we believe it would be a grave mistake, for you to not join us.  
_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Alfred Pennyworth, Servant of the Wayne Family._

"Line of work?" Lois laughed. "It's subtle. If the letter was read by someone else they'd have no idea. I like the servant's name. Alfred Pennyworth." She said in an awful British accent. "I just assume he's British."

"Lois, that was awful." He joked and kissed her lightly. "I have to go."

Lois nodded. "See ya Smallville." Clark turned to leave. "Wait how did he know who you are?"

"He's smart Lois. I would say it's a breach of trust but I did the same." Clark said. "Hopefully we can all find a way to work together."

* * *

"This party is a lot smaller than I thought it would be." Hal said to the blonde man he was sharing a whiskey with.

"I have a feeling we all did." Barry motioned to the other 2 people in the room. A fiery redhead named Shayera sat with a quiet man named John. "This doesn't quite appear to be what we thought it was."

"Considering none of us are actually in the same line of work?" Hal asked. "Yeah I would say we were mislead." He motioned to himself. "Former Air Force and current test pilot. Central City CSI. New York police officer. Unemployed." He pointed at each of them.

"Journalist." A new voice said from the doorway. "Clark Kent. Nice to meet you." He said to Hal and John. "Barry, Shayera, nice to see you guys again."

"Clark...is this meeting what I think it is?" Barry asked.

Clark nodded. "Yep. And the two people that are about to walk through that door will confirm it for me." Almost as if on cue, Diana and Orin walked through the door looking as confused as the rest of them. It took but a few seconds for them all to come to the same conclusion. None of them dared say it out loud, just on the off chance they were wrong.

Then, Bruce Wayne made his entrance. "Nice to see all of you here." He flashed his billionaire playboy smile. Clark returned with a slight grin, but the others did not look very happy. "I am Bruce Wayne." He introduced himself. Then his friendly, playboy smile completely disappeared and was replaced by a mask of indifference. "But I also go by Batman." Looks of shock crossed the assembled heroes faces. "That's why I brought together Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, and Superman." He pointed at each of them. "Or Diana Prince, Orin Atlan, Barry Allen, Shayera Hol, John Jones, and Clark Kent."

"Why the hell do you know who we are?" Hal asked accusingly.

"We are all threats to the earth, if we should ever switch sides. I took it upon myself to learn everything I could about each of you." Bruce said simply. "And I decided I can trust each of you enough to tell who I am as well."

"What's the purpose?" Orin said. "I'm assuming you didn't bring us here just to talk, and impress us with your ability to steal knowledge."

"I want to start a...team, alliance, group." Bruce explained. "To deal with the things that are too big for just one of us to handle."

"I can't imagine that will happen very often." Diana said. She glanced at Clark.

"I can't do everything." Clark said. "Someday our enemies will unite under one common cause. Killing us. And if they're more organized than we are, they will succeed. Even now Lex Luthor is devising a plan to kill me. Just like the Joker is planning to kill Bruce. Just like Sinestro is planning, just like Captain Cold is planning, just like every single enemy of ours is planning our destruction. It won't take long before they start planning together."

The heroes agreed with Clark. "Alright. I'm up for it." Hal said. "Let's sit down and figure some things out. Shall we?"

The others nodded in agreement. "Follow me." Bruce turned on his heel and lead them to a dining room. Food was placed on the table and drinks of all kinds. They took a seat. Barry immediately sat in on the food. The rest were more concerned with other issues. "The first order of business, choosing a leader."

"Yeah." Hal said. "It seems you've already taken that title for yourself."

"I did bring us together." Bruce said. "I run one of the biggest companies in the world, while also being Batman."

"I run a kingdom." Orin interjected. "I hide no secrets from the public, they should know who is protecting them."

"Your Atlantean. They inherently don't trust you. Same goes for Diana, John, and Shayera. As soon as we do something the public doesn't agree with your origins will be called into question." Barry said.

"But not his?" Orin motioned to Clark, who had been quiet since the discussion about a leader started.

"He looks human, and as far the public knows he grew up in the US, and is human." Barry explained. "If it's not obvious he's my choice. I know his morals are stronger than any of ours, not to mention he's the strongest."

"I agree." John said quietly. He was voting for Clark because he believed Clark was the chosen one.

"As do I." Shayera said quickly. Clark and Lois had done so much for her. She knew the man's kindness, but also his willingness to do what was necessary without hurting anyone.

Diana and Orin looked reluctant, while Bruce maintained his poker face. "I won't accept unless the decision is unanimous." Clark said.

"Well that convinced me." Diana said. "You obviously care what each of us thinks. A sign of a good leader if you ask me."

"You stuck up for me, and my fellow Atlanteans." Orin started. "Who knows where we would be without your help. I support you."

All eyes turned to Bruce. The billionaire maintained his straight face. "Agreed." And that, was all he said on the matter.

* * *

Bruce sat with Clark on Wayne Manor's balcony, over looking the surrounding countryside. The other members of the 'team' had already left. Only Bruce and Clark remained. "So. Why'd you agree to let me lead the team? I know you think you'd be a better leader."

"Tactically? Yes." Bruce answered. "But I can't inspire them, I can't their emotions and connect them. Should they turn I can't defeat them myself. I also think your the least likely to turn. Including myself."

"I understand." Clark nodded. He looked at his watch. "I have to go Bruce. I'll see you again soon." The next time Bruce saw him, Clark was dead.

* * *

 **Metropolis**

This was the hardest fight of Clark's life, and Superman's short career. The city around him was torn to pieces. Fires spread across the city, buildings were leveled, entire blocks were destroyed. Luckily for Clark, his fellow heroes were busy saving people around the city, allowing him to fight his enemy alone.

His enemy, was a hulking, angry, grey mass of muscle. Doomsday. The beast was dumb, but powerful. His strength and endurance rivaled Superman's own. He only said one thing. "Kal-El." He screamed it and attacked Clark. No matter how hard Superman smacked him down, Doomsday got back up.

The two warriors had been fighting for hours, neither gaining the upper hand. Superman's costume was torn to shreds, and his entire body was tired from battle. Doomsday lumbered toward him. The monster was tired as well. Dark red blood leaked, spurted, and dripped from Doomsday's wounds. The monster suddenly ran forward and tried to hit Superman.

He used the last of his strength to dodge the attack and unleashed his own attack. He fired laser beams into Doomsday's eyes, temporarily binding the monster. Then he started rapidly punching Doomsday all over his body. Finally, the big monster knelled over and clutched his stomach. He was dying and Superman knew it.

Clark grabbed Doomsday by the throat and stared into Doomsday's eyes. "I am sorry. I never wished to take a life. Even one as unless and violent as yours." Doomsday struggled in Superman's arms. "In fact, I cannot kill you." He dropped Doomsday. "I am not a god. Who am I to choose who lives and dies?" He asked the mindless beast.

Doomsday responded by punching Superman into the asphalt. Before he could capitalize Superman uppercutted the monster and then grabbed him and slammed him back into the ground. "You know not what you do. You are driven by an irrational hatred for me and my kind. I cannot condemn your actions when they are based off your ignorance." Superman kept Doomsday pinned down with his foot. "When you landed here, I recognized you instantly from my father's files. I apologize for what my people did to you. Their actions were unforgivable, and should never have been inflicted on another living being. They made you a monster. That was not your fault, and you should not be punished for it, but now you are a danger to all living things. So I must lock you away." Doomsday roared at this and thrashed under Superman's boot. "I am sorry." He apologized once again. "GL. Contact the Guardians. Tell them we have stopped Doomsday and need a place to imprison him."

"Heard." Green Lantern responded. Superman frowned at Doomsday. The monster saddened him. Doomsday was a product of Krypton. Superman and Doomsday had come from the same place, and ended up in the same place. What if Kal-El had been more like Doomsday than Clark Kent? Earth wouldn't have survived. His mind was so distracted by the thought he didn't hear the sound of a gun firing. A green laser tore though his chest and hit Doomsday below him. He stumbled around and fell to one knee. He saw a strange alien holding a sniper rifle. It was modified and had clearly fired a kryptonite laser. Batman dropped down from above and tried to knock the alien out, but the alien teleported away in a flash of light.

Clark fell down on his side. Next to him laid Doomsday. The monster had been hurt by the weapon as well. Both of them were dying. Bruce ran to his friend's side. "Clark stay with me. I can fix this." He frantically pulled out bandages and tried to figure out someway to repair the massive hole in Clark's chest.

"Bruce, stop." Clark gently pushed away the Dark Knight's hand. "I am going to die."

"Since when are you a quitter, Clark?!" Bruce yelled at his friend. "You've never given up. I won't let you give up now!"

"I am not giving up Bruce. My body is." Clark said. "I can hear my heart slowing. I have only a few seconds. Tell Lois I love her, and tell the team it was pleasure. I know the earth's in good hands."

"Dammit Clark we can't do it without you." Bruce's facade had cracked early, now it was shattered. "This world needs you. The team needs you, I..." He didn't say it, but his message was loud and clear.

"Bruce. You will be fine without me. All of you will." His eyes got heavy. "Goodbye, friend."

"Dammit Clark." Bruce felt for a pulse. There was none. Superman was dead.

* * *

"This is Cat Grant returning to our continuing coverage of The Death of Superman. I am here at First Metropolis Cathedral where in a few short hours service will be held for earth's greatest hero. In addition to friends, colleagues and loved ones, head of state from almost every country are expected to attend today. In the streets of Metropolis and cities all around the world thousands have gathered to pay their respects to the Man of Steel. Our coverage will continue following the service, and then our analysts will have a discussion that is on everyone's mind. What will the world do without Superman? Our coverage of the Death of Superman will continue." The female reporter finished. In the background people could be seen filing into the church. Hundreds of news crews crowded the streets for miles. They were the only people working that day.

The Justice League (though they did not have that name yet) members without secret identities sat in the front row. Along side them, Jimmy and Lois. Bruce, was nowhere to be found.

"I can't believe he's gone." Barry whispered to Iris. A tear escaped his eye. "No one can Barry." Iris whispered back and hugged her husband.

Minutes before the ceremony was to start, someone entered the church. Lois flew into a frenzy upon seeing him. "Damn you! I know you had something to do with this!" She jumped out of her seat and smacked Luthor across the face. "You've always wanted him dead! You...you..." She broke down and cried into Luthor shirt.

Luthor hugged her softly. "You won't believe me, but I miss him too."

Finally, the ceremony started. A priest started the funeral, but he was only up there briefly. He then surrendered the floor so anyone who wanted to speak, could. Before the first person got up to speak, Bruce slipped in through the door unnoticed. Lois, was the first to speak.

"I loved...Superman...as you knew him. I knew him by a different name and I knew him in a different way than everyone else." Lois started. "Out of respect for him, I shall not share his name, as I know he would not want me to. He prided himself on making a normal life independent from his powers or his life as Superman. An independence that should be maintained even in death."

"You couldn't meet a nicer man. A humbler man. Or a better." Lois said with tears streaming down his face. "He was perfect in every way, shape, and form. And he chose me. The god who could catch bullets with his teeth and put the entire world on his shoulders, picked me. I don't know why. I'm pigheaded and stubborn. Certainly not deserving of Superman." She laughed slightly. "But none of us were. We didn't deserve him, but we got him anyway. If he wanted he could have conquered the world, made us slaves, but he didn't. With all his power, he didn't abuse it ever. He only helped, never hurt." Lois cried openly. "And I loved him."

Next was Martian Manhunter. "When I came to this planet, I came with a mission. To find earth's ultimate hero and protect him at all cost. I have failed that mission." He said with great sorrow. "Though we gather here today bound together in sorrow and loss, we share a precious gift, we are all of us privileged to live a life touched by Superman. The Man of Steel possessed many extraordinary gifts and shared them with us freely, and none of these gifts were more remarkable than his ability to discern what needed to be done and his unfailing courage in doing it, whatever the personal cost. Let us all strive to accept his gift and pass it along as an ongoing tribute to Superman, The God with the heart of a man. Who taught us all how to be heroes."

To the surprise of everyone, Lex Luthor went next. "For most of his career as Superman, he has thwarted my plans, ruins my schemes, and crushed my hopes more than any man could." Lex sighed. "And now he is gone." His face turned conflicted. "I contemplated saying this for a long time, and I have decided it needs to be said, in respect of Superman." He said. "I hated him. I hated him with a burning passion. If I had had the opportunity to pull the trigger myself I would have." The crowd gasped and yelled at this statement. "Please, allow me to finish. I hated him, because I knew he was better than me. I am the smartest and richest person in the world. I own 2/3rds of Metropolis and I had the entire world fooled into thinking I was a good man. Then he showed up. Even compared to someone like me, he is a god. I hated him. What I worked so hard to achieve he could accomplish simply by existing. His very existence drove me mad. It didn't matter how humble he was, or how many seconds chances he gave me. I couldn't get past my own pride and simply accept that their was someone, unequivocally greater than myself." Luthor finished with ragged breath.

"And that was a mistake." He said. "I messed up. Together we could have made the world a paradise. World hunger, poverty, you name it, together we could have fixed it. If simply I could have put aside my pride." A tear ran down his face. "I am truly, and deeply sorry that I didn't make the world a better place while I had the chance." Luthor whispered into the mic. "And now, I will have to forever live with that regret. But it is nothing compared to what the world will have to live with, without Superman to protect it."

* * *

 _When we lose someone close to us, our entire world changes. We miss them dearly and think of all the things we took for granted before. Suddenly, we crave even the things we did not like about them. But the world loses someone close to it? It stops._

* * *

 _Dying changes nothing. Death changes everything. -Doctor House_


	10. Recovery

_I hear everything. You wrote that the world does not need a savior, but everyday I hear people crying for one. -Superman_

* * *

 _As human beings, we always have questions. About simple things, what's for dinner,who is that, what are doing this weekend, and complex things, why are we here, is their a God, what is my purpose? These questions cross all of our minds at one time or another. And because of our constant need for knowledge we want answers to these questions. It is only natural._

 _But there are question are don't really want the answers to. Is my spouse cheating, does she love me, is it my fault? These questions scare us. We fear the answers, because most of the time, we already know the answers. It is our inherent cowardice. We should face these answers head on, for the truth can set us free._

 _The truth will always hurt a little, but we cannot heal until we admit the truth to ourselves. Yes she is cheating. No, she doesn't love you. And yes, it is your fault. It hurts to say, but it must be done. Recently, I have had trouble admitting something to myself. I don't think I'm ready to just yet. But someday I will, and then I can move on. Until then, I can live with a little lie. The truth can wait. I know it will be waiting for me when I'm ready, and when I'm ready to accept it._

* * *

Barry stared out the window. Harsh sunlight pierced the glass. It was a beautiful day. Much more beautiful than it had any right to be. It was a reminder than even the death of Superman couldn't stop the world from turning.

Barry turned away from the window and faced the other heroes gathered in the room. They all refused to meet each others eyes, and nobody said a word. Their collective sadness could be felt in the air. The silence gave Barry a moment to do something he rarely does, slow down. In the span of 5 years Barry had lost and gained so much. Hunter and Clark were dead, but Barry had gained super speed and Iris. Barry would gladly give up his speed to get back his friends. Unfortunately, that was not an option. Barry thought back to last night...

 _"Barry it's not your fault. You couldn't have saved him, no one could have." Iris tried to comfort her boyfriend. "Think about all the people you did save yesterday." She hugged his crying face to her chest._

 _"But how many people will die now that he isn't here to protect them?" Barry asked quietly. "We can't protect Metropolis like Clark did. Someone is going to try and fill his shoes, and find that it can't be done."_

 _Iris kissed him softly on the head. "It will be alright Barry. We're going to make it through this. All of us."_

 _Barry nodded and looked his beautiful girlfriend in the eyes. "I love you." He whispered and kissed her._

Barry was pulled from his flashback by the sound of a door opening. Bruce walked into the room. He looked worse than the rest of them, though he'd never admit it. Even the skilled detective, who rarely showed emotions, couldn't keep the sadness from his face. It was evident in his tense body and empty eyes. He had the look of a war veteran who had lost a comrade in battle. "You all know why we're here. We need to find who ever killed Clark. I watched the video of his death, and can't find anything. The assassin's clothing had no markings or symbols. He was clearly not human, and his weapon not of terrestrial origin." The video played on a TV behind Bruce. The alien had chalk white skin and glowing red eyes. He had wild black hair and his appearance gave the impression of a cold-blooded killer. "John, Hal, Shayera, any ideas?" He asked the three members of the group that were familiar with aliens.

Shayera shook her head silently. She had a hard time watching the video, as did everyone else. "Bruce I've asked Guardians what they think. They won't get back to me. Whoever sent that assassin has them spooked. We're alone on this one." Hal explained. John was quiet and avoided meeting Bruce's eyes. He looked incredibly guilty.

"John, do you know something?" Bruce asked, there was an edge to his voice.

"I think I know who sent the assassin, and...maybe even who the assassin was." John said. He didn't look up from the table.

"John." Bruce said. The martian looked at Bruce. "Tell us."

John nodded. "As you all know, I am from Mars. But I am not from this time. I was born over 500 years ago, when Mars was a thriving society. We were a peaceful society, and stayed to ourselves. Until one day, a 'man' named Darkseid invaded. I was the strongest Martian on the planet, and I was no match for him. His strength and speed are unlike anything else I have ever experienced. Only one man could possibly rival his power, and now that man is dead." John said somberly. "And I think Darkseid killed him."

The room was silent at this revelation. "Hal, Shayera. Do you know anything about this Darkseid?"

Both nodded. "The Thanagarians know who he is. We avoid any contact with him. Any planet where his forces operate might as well not even exist."

"The Guardians stopped actively pursuing him a millennium ago. At this point they won't intervene unless he kills a Lantern, and we're all given orders to run if we see him." Hal explained. He suddenly clutched his ring. "That's an order I won't be following if he did kill Clark."

"That's not all." John said. "The man who killed Superman personally is known as Ma'alefa'ak. He is a martian as well. The only one that joined Darkseid. And my brother." He said sadly. "He is a shapeshifter like myself, that's why he does not look like martian."

"Wait, John." Barry interrupted. "Are you saying you've been alive for 500 years?"

"No, I am only a century old." John said. He raised a hand before Barry could interrupt again. "I was sent to the future by a mysterious force. A force that I believe was God, as you humans call him. We called him, The Unnameable One." There were looks of and shock and skepticism. "He told me Darkseid would attack the earth and that I needed to help earth's heroes. He also told me that I needed to find Earth's ultimate hero for he would be the key to defeating Darkseid." John looked down at his lap. "I have failed."

The room was silent while everyone mulled over what he was said. "The earth is going to be attacked." Orin said finally. "We must prepare our defenses."

Bruce nodded slowly. "Agreed. John how longer do we have until Darkseid is supposed to attack?"

"I have been on earth for over 9 years. We have roughly 6 months until Darkseid attacks." John answered.

"Hold on. Before we get into how were going to stop Darkseid, why is he coming here?" Diana asked. "He didn't conquer Mars, so what could have been his reason for attacking them? Fun?"

"Maybe he was looking for something." Shayera said. "Or someone."

"Does that really matter right now?" Barry interjected. "The entire world is in danger and we just lost our best weapon. Who cares why he's attacking?"

Before Diana could argue back, John interrupted. "No...Shayera is correct. I now remember. A couple days before Darkseid attacked, a meteor hit the planet. It contained a strange piece of technology that our scientist couldn't figure out. It was beyond anything we had at the time. I had forgotten it until now. I think Darkseid may have invaded us for the technology."

"Okay we know why he's attacking, what are we going to do about it?" Barry asked.

Bruce thought for a second. "Hal were going to need the help of the Lantern corps."

Hal nodded. "They'll help. I won't give them a choice."

"Same goes for the Atlantean army." Bruce said to Orin. "Along with the Amazons."

Orin and Diana nodded. "This is our planet as well. Our people will defend it." Orin spoke for both of them.

Barry chuckled darkly. "I'm starting to think we have shot even without Clark."

* * *

 **Somewhere outside of time...  
**

Clark opened his eyes. He immediately looked to his chest. There was no hole, no obvious damage. The last thing Clark remembered was the battle with Doomsday. Then...he was shot. And then he died, or at least he thought he did. Clark looked around. It appeared he was in his childhood bedroom. Warm sunlight filtered in through the window and endless rows of corn could be seen. Clark was clad in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He always used to wear this when working out in the field.

Clark left his room and headed downstairs into the kitchen. "Ma! Pa!" Clark knocked on their bedroom door. "You in there?" Clark waited a few second but received no answer. "Where am I?" He wondered out loud. This couldn't be his real home. It just...felt different.

Clark continued his journey by walking outside. The sun felt good on his skin, but that was when Clark noticed something, his powers were absent. For the first time in his life, Clark was powerless. He couldn't see past the cornfields. He couldn't hear the cows in the distance. Just to test his theory he tried to lift the Kent family tractor. It didn't budge.

"What the hell is going on?" Clark asked the empty farm. He half expected an answer but none came. He sighed and sat down in his father's old rocking chair. "Okay Clark you can figure this out. You have to. There's a world full of people relying on you." He thought back to his last memories. "Okay I definitely died, so...is this heaven?" He looked around. "I hope heaven wouldn't be this empty."

"No." A voice said next to him. Clark whipped his head toward the voice. In the chair next to him was none other than Bruce Wayne. "You would like to believe heaven is filled to the brim. You believe in the goodness of man." Bruce added. "Probably the same reason you believe in heaven."

"So does Bruce, deep down. But your not him." Clark countered to the imposter. "Who are you and where am I?"

"Good questions Kal-El. Or Clark. Or Superman." The fake Bruce said. "You have many names. Which do you prefer?" He asked.

"Call me Clark." He was getting frustrated with the lack of answers. "Now can you answer my questions?"

"Not quiet." Bruce answered. He turned toward the cornfield and admired the view. "Beautiful place here Clark." He paused before sighing and looking at Clark again. "Fine. Call me...Nimotor. This place is...well think of it like this. Do you know what the 12 trails of Hercules are?"

Clark nodded. "I'm familiar with the tale."

"Good." Nimotor said. "Think of this world, as the 12 trials of Superman." Nimotor smiled, but it looked foreign on his face. "Well, except you won't receive 12 trials, you will only receive one." He waved his hand and the red truck Clark used to drive appeared in the driveway. "Drive to Metropolis. I'll meet you there." Nimotor disappeared in a flash.

Clark chuckled in disbelief. "What have I gotten myself into?" He said out loud. He shook his head clear and hopped into the truck. He turned the key and the truck fired up like it used to 10 years ago. Clark smiled a little and shifted the truck into gear. He quietly hummed the song, _On the Road Again,_ to himself. He pushed away thoughts of his teammates and Lois and focused on the road. He had work to do. He had to get home.

* * *

"Hal Jordan. Why have you come to seek an audience with the Guardians?" One of Guardians asked their strongest lantern. In a few short years Hal had become the most powerful and most feared Lantern in the entire corps. He was also the Guardians' most valuable asset. Hal knew this and didn't hesitate to throw his weight around when he needed to. But he wasn't sure it would work this time.

"I have received intel that Darkseid is going to attack Earth." Hal started. "I want the Corps to help defend earth."

"Jordan you know our policy concerning Darkseid. Too many lanterns have died trying to stop him. We can't allow more to die chasing someone we can't defeat." The same Guardian responded.

"So we allow billions to die? Darkseid is a monster. We can't allow him to continue destroying entire worlds." Hal tried to keep his anger under control in front of the Guardians.

"Jordan we save more lives avoiding Darkseid than we would engaging him." The Guardian had no problem shooting Jordan down.

"You can't feel good about this!" Hal finally exploded. "Your condemning billions of lives, possibly even trillions of lives, by allowing Darkseid to continue his reign of terror! I would rather die trying to stop him, than live and do nothing at all!" Hal finished powerfully. "And I know my fellow lanterns stand by me." Suddenly, the lanterns that were watching yelled their support for Hal.

"ENOUGH!" The Guardian yelled, and the entire building shook. "Jordan unless you can give us a sufficient reason to intervene there will no more discussion of Darkseid."

Hal realized exactly what might change the guardian's minds. "What if there was a technology that Darkseid was after? A technology that is so powerful he's been looking for it for over 500 years."

The Guardian looked skeptical. "And what exactly does this technology do?"

"Uh I don't know." Hal answered honestly. "I know it was present on Mars for a brief period 500 years ago, and that it will be on Earth soon."

"Jordan I don't want play your games!" The Guardian yelled. Another Guardian tapped him on the shoulder. The two began speaking rapidly. After a minute he turned back to Jordan. "Jordan if your correct and that technology is going to land on earth soon, we need you to bring it to us when it does. If you do, we will begin pursing Darkseid again."

Hal was surprised for a moment. "Thank you. I'll bring it as soon as I can." Hal walked away and saw Kilowog walking his way. "You enjoy the show Kilowog?" Hal joked.

Kilowog laughed. "Yes I did Jordan." He patted the smaller man on the back. "You've done good Jordan. The Corps have been avoiding Darkseid for too long. And you have my word, that even the Guardians don't change their mind, I'll be on earth helping defend it."

"Thank you friend. I'm glad I can rely on you." Hal said and shook Kilowog's hand. "Later, Kilowog. I've got work to do."

* * *

 **Apokolips**

Darkseid sat quietly on his throne. He watched as slaves battled for his amusement. They were not succeeding. "Ma'alefa'ak. Kill them both." Darkseid's impossibly deep voice pierced the sound of battle. The slaves barley had time to protest before the martian ripped out their still beating hearts. "Dispose of them." Darkseid ordered and stood up from his throne. He left the throne room, servants and soldiers jumping out of his way, for fear they maybe be killed without a second thought.

Darkseid entered the dungeon of his castle. Screaming echoed off the cold stone walls. He continued his walk until he reached the 'study' of his head scientist/torturer. "Desaad." Darkseid called out. The man was just about to begin the torturing of a slave. An assortment of various 'tools' surrounded him. The slave was weeping and sobbing loudly, which only got worse when Darkseid spoke. Desaad immediately smacked the man.

"Silence, when the master is present." Desaad hissed. He turned around and bowed deeply to Darkseid. "Master. How may I serve?"

"Has our...resource told us anything new?" Darkseid eyed the slave suspiciously.

"Do not mind him Lord. He will not live to speak of this conversation." Desaad assured. "And yes, she has. Just earlier today. I was coming to tell you after I got done with him."

"Good." Darkseid said. "Where?"

Desaad allowed a grin to creep onto his face. "Sol-3. Earth."

Darkseid chuckled at the irony. "Looks my gamble of taking the Kryptonian out will pay off. I kill him and then the planet he is defending is the next one we need to conquer."

"It was very smart my lord." Desaad complimented Darkseid.

"Enjoy yourself Desaad." Darkseid said motioning toward the slave.

Desaad grinned. "Oh I plan on it my Lord." He bowed before returning to his 'work'.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor. 5 Months later...  
**

"Come on, Bruce!" A young boy, ten years old, whined. He had messy black hair and was dressed in his Gotham Prep uniform. "You said you would take me to school today!"

"Patience is a virtue Dick." Bruce called down the stairs. He finished getting dressed and started heading down the stairs. His cell phone rang and answered it. "What is it Hal?"

"It just landed Bruce. I've already picked it up." Hal told him. "I need to bring it to the Guardians."

"Okay do whatever you have to." Bruce told him.

"Alright. Bruce what are we going to do with it after the Guardians look at it?" Hal asked.

Dick was getting more impatient and letting Bruce know it. "We'll have to figure that out after they look at it."

"Alright. I'll call you soon." Hal said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Dick asked as the pair walked to the car.

"The job." Bruce replied as he slid into the driver's seat.

"They couldn't wait 10 minutes until you got to work?" Dick asked.

"Not that job Dick." Bruce said as they pulled out of the drive.

"Oh." Dick was quiet for a second. "Darkseid?" He couldn't keep the fear out of his voice.

Bruce nodded. "It'll be alright. We won't let him hurt anyone." Dick simply nodded. The truth was Bruce wasn't sure it would be alright. According to John, Darkseid was more powerful than Superman. If they all worked together could they beat Superman? Maybe. But Superman plus John's brother and an entire army? No chance. They needed the Lantern corps to have a fighting chance. Of course Clark would help, but he was long gone...

* * *

 _I have a strange attitude toward cheating/lying. I try so hard to never lie and have no interest in cheating. But I don't have a problem with people doing it themselves. It is a strange thing to think. I'll give you that to mull over as I have something else to announce._

 _I will begin writing the **Adventures of Superman** which is a part of my DC universe. Jand999's DC universe if you will. That's where I will write about the Trail of Superman, mentioned in this chapter. So be on the lookout for that. That's all folks. Hope you enjoyed and are ready for what comes next. Cheers._

* * *

 _A hero is any person really intent on making this a better place for all people._


	11. Author Note

_Chapter 11 is being written. Before reading it please read the first 3 chapters of **The Adventures of Superman. (Ch 3 not posted yet.)**_


End file.
